Dragonballs and a Story Untold: The Great Prince
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Bulma meets her prince, but he is not quite what she expected...One person wrote: Well so far it starts off just like the series does. But knowing you, a plot twist is gonna pop up out of no where and take some drastic turns. Looking forward to it.
1. Chapter 1

I was driving along when my blue eyes saw something in front of me. A small, dark haired boy trod in front of my car, behind him a large fish. With a cry of alarm my foot stomped onto the metallic pedal, my motorcycle skidding to a halt, but not before it hit the fish in front of me.

"I hit a gigantic fish," I said as I looked over my vehicle that was now on its side. "Where did that boy go?" I glanced around me until I saw him. He was peeking over the fish, his expression one of confusion and anger. He jumped over the fish, a red pole in hand and I realized this kid might be dangerous. "Hey!" I cried. The kid paid no attention while he attacked my cycle. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, as he looked up at me in wide eyes.

"Who are you?" I smiled.

"I am Bulma. Who are you?" The dark haired child looked up at me. I assume that he was thirteen or so.

"Goku. Are you a witch?" he inquired. I laughed.

"No, I am a girl. Have you never seen a girl?" Goku shook his head.

"My grandfather said that girls should be treated with respect and kindness." I smiled broader. This was great! This kid would be great for me. He was such a dope.

"Your grandfather was genius!" I gushed. When he began to prod at my machine I pushed him away. "Hey, kid. What are you doing?"

"What is this thing? Is it a monster?" he inquired as he continued to poke at my ride.

"It is a car. It gets me from one place to another instead of waling." Goku laughed. I frowned at him.

"So, you are out of shape?" A growl escaped my throat.

"I am in great shape! I just like to ride when it comes to long walks." He looked at me kind of funny.

"Well, you must be tired. Come to my house and have some dinner." I looked down at my radar and with a smile nodded my head. There was a circle on the area up a head.

'_There must to be a dragonball up ahead.'_ I walked up from behind my ride and followed this kid named Goku to where his home was.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked behind him, his fish's eyes watching me, condemning me for what I was doing, but I did not care. This was my destiny, my path and I was going to succeed. I walked down the dirt path, trees shadowing us most of the way.

"Where is you grandfather?" I inquire. He doesn't turn around as he responds.

"He died a year ago. He was killed while I was sleeping." I frown. This is sad. I have my parents, but this kid is like twelve and he had no one. How could he survive without adults, then again he had never seen a woman so now I know how.

"So, you catch fish to eat. How do you pay bills?" This time he looks over his shoulder.

"Bills?" he asks. "What is a bill?" I almost trip in shock.

"Ele—Never mind," I say. This kid is confusing even for my brilliant mind. "Where are your parents?"

"Dunno. Grandfather said he found me in the woods." They finally came to a small hut where Goku told her was his home. "This is my home." I looked around. The place was surrounded by trees and bushes. The house was simple, well poor compared to my house, but then again the area was different compared to the city where I lived in. Everything was quiet and it seems that no cars drove past this area which explained why he knew nothing about vehicles. Upon opening the double doors I found myself face to face with my first Dragonball.

"Oh my Kami!" I said as I rushed toward the small ball. "It's a Dragonball!" I cried as I cradled the small, orange ball. The four stars stared at me, beckoning me. Suddenly Goku ran up and snatched the orb from me.

"Don't touch my grandfather!" he cried. I looked at him in shock.

"Goku!" I cried. "What are you talking about? That is a Dragonball!"

"Iie!" he cried. "This my grandfather. He lived in this orb!" I am so angry and frustrated. This is a Dragonball and I don't know why he says the things he is saying. "Goku, you grandfather does not live in here." Goku looks up at me.

"Yes he does!!" he screams. I open my small, brown pouch that is hooked around my slim waist. Inside is two other orange orbs, both glowing and now is the one in Goku's small hands. "Wow! More of them!" he exclaims. I nod.

"Yes, these are dragonballs and there are seven of them. When you get all seven you get to make a wish from Shelong, the Eternal Dragon." Goku looks down at the balls as I tell him of the legend.

"Yours have three stars and five stars. Mine has four stars," he states out of the blue. I don't understand why he says this, but it is of no concern to me. I just want his ball to add to my collection.

"How about this," I say as I close my pouch and crouch down to his eye level. "We can be partners."

"P-Partners?" he inquired softly.

"It means that we share…" I fade off because I don't know how to explain this to this kid. He is looking up at me in bewilderment. "Okay, if you let me borrow your ball you can come with me and when I am done with it you can have it back." He looks like he is thinking about it and then he nods. It seems that I have won, but I never told him what happens after you make a wish on the Dragonballs and I don't plan on telling him. He puts the ball in a brown pouch of his own and ties it to his belt. We head out of the house as the day skies darken into a deeper blue. The end of one day and now on to the next. I pull out another capsule and after pushing the button I toss it from me. With a loud boom an air bike appears. I get on and after a bit of coaxing I get Goku on behind me. I start the bike up with a roar and off we go into the arriving night. I wonder what it will hold…


	3. Chapter 3

We drive into the night, not a sound from my passenger who clings to me as the nighttime passes around us. I know what I need to do, but as I look back at the boy behind me I grow sad. I have known him for less than a day and yet I see his innocently naive face and I doubt my ability to cheat him... Then I shake my head to clear my thoughts and my objective comes back to me. I need this wish and I would do anything to acheive it. I smirk as snores fill my ears from my young passenger. We travel through the night and as day breaks he begins to stir behind me as he awakens.

"Get enough sleep?" I inquire. My eyes are dull with my lack of sleep for the last couple of days, but this does not dull my ambition for my perfect mate.

"Yeah," he says in a sleepy voice.

__

'This kid is so stupid,'

I think to myself. _'I mean... Seriously, has he never been duped before?'_ I smirk to myself. This is good for me because that will make my mission that much easier.

"WOW!!" Goku cries bringing me back to reality. I look up in time to see the biggest creature that I have ever seen in my life. The thing is twenty feet tall with fags hanging over his fat pink lips. His entire body is covered in green scales and his eyes are a bright, evil red.

"What the fuck?!" I cry in amazement. This is something that I never thought that I would encounter at anytime in my life. The next thing that happens strikes me as something in my dreams. A man appears before me and Goku. His outfit consists of baggy orange pants and a green shirt with a symbol of red and white on it. On his wrists are purple and red bands. A sword at his waist seems out of place as he flies at the creature with such awesome force. "Go!!" I schreech in fear and respect, my eyes never leaving the man before me. That is when he freezes, his body stiffening, but I do not realize what is going on and I think that he has been struck by the monster in front of me. "Oh, no!" I cry as I fly at him, Goku flying over me in a flash that none of the group notices as another creature flies to his aid. I see the cat run to him, but my mind is distraught and I strike the creature.

"Yamcha!" it cries as it lands less than three feet from us, but I pay it no mind as Goku takes the creature down. This is not what I see as I look down at the male in my arms. His skin is darker than mine, like creamy coffee while his hair on my arm is black like charcoal. I touch the long strands, the hair soft like feathers, but like product.

"Bulma!" Goku cries as he lands next to me. "Who is it?" I shake my head.

"I do not know, but we should take him with us," I say as I stand, the stranger's head resting on the ground now. I absently look through my capsules as I think of my wish. _'Did he hear me?'_ I queation in my head as my fingers close around one and throw it, a large RV appearing. "Help me take him into the vechice. Once we get him in there then we can talk about it."

* * *

We sit at a table, our guests in the back lying unconcious on the bed.

"What do we do about them?" Goku inquires scratching his head. I shrugg as I think of the coindinces of the day. A man falling into my lap on my search for the dragonballs, but now that I have him is he the one? Just then a groan shakes me from my thoughts. I turn and head for the back room, Goku on my heels. I sit next to the male, my blue eyes taking in all before me. I have to admit that he looks hot with his muscular body and young face.

"Hello," I say as his chocolate colored eyes open and look at me. I can see that he is still dazed from whatever happened out on the battle field earlier. At my voice he seems to freeze, his face turning beet red. I giggle. It seems that I have shocked him or scared him, I know not which. The cat like creature begins to stir next to him and I glance over at it, not knowing if it has a sex. Goku steps next to it, his confusion evident.

"Are you a monster?" he askes. The cat looks at him in shock and anger.

"No!" it cries, it's voice shrill. "I am Puar, a cat creature!" Then the cat seems the male next to and forgets her anger at the sight of her master. "Yamcha!!" she cries hysterically. "Look what you have done to him!" she cries looking at me. I am in shock. I did nothing to the male before me and yet this thing thinks that I did.

"I did nothing to him!" I growl in defense. Goku watches the fight with wide eyes before he decides to intervein.

"She didn't touch him. He just froze," Goku explains. Puar turns her dark eyes toward him.

"All you have to do is talk to him and he freezes," the small creature explained. "He has a phobia of women." I frown. This is not the kind of man that I wanted, but I think with a sigh. This is better than nothing.

"Well, then I will break him of this _phobia,_" I state confidentially. The cat shakes her head, but I block that out as I think of my new project.

"Are we still going to find the dragonballs?" Goku inquires of me. I look down at him. Should I still go after the magical balls even now that I have a man? Yes, I should!

"Yes, Goku, we will," I said even though I really did not know why I wanted them now as I looked at the man next to me.

* * *

Don't own a thing, wish I did, but I don't! Please read and review, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we continued out with Yamcha and Puar, both interested in the dragon balls. They wanted to wish for riches, but once I told them all about my house and who my parents were they changed their minds.

"So, Yamcha," I said with a look over at the blushing male. "What do you do for a living? Do you have a gigirlfriend?" Yamcha blushed even deeper.

"Um..mm.. I am a bandit and-d no-o I d-don't have a gir-rlfriend." I smiled. This was great! He was free and he was the dangerous type. With a bigger smile I grabbed his hand making the young male squeak and turn even an even darker shade of red. "Um..um..." he manages to squeak again as I hold his now sweaty hand tight. It will be my personal goal to break him of his unnatural fear of women so that I may have the perfect boyfriend. We drive on in the large RV, the stretch of desert going on forever. In the back area Goku converses with Puar, their small voices filling my ears.

"What are you?" Goku inquires as he pokes at Puar's soft stomache, his dark eyes full of innocence. Puar growls in frustration.

"I am a shape shifter. This is my true form." Goku reaches over again and pats Puar between her legs causing the cat creature to blush red with embarrassment and anger. "How da-are you!!" she stutters out.

"You are a female," he states with satifaction. This seems to anger the shape shifter further.

"Of course I am a fucking female!" Goku looks at her in confusion.

"I didn't know." At this I turn to Puar, my blue eyes leaving the road to look at my newest passenger.

"Sorry, Goku is very sheltered." Puar looks at me, her beady eyes calming as she listens to my story of how I met Goku and how he did the same thing to me. "He is not like us in that fact and that he has a tail." At this both Yamcha and Puar turn to look at Goku noticing for the first time his brown appendage flicking behind him.

"Wow!" Yamcha says, his hand sliding from mine, his fear of women forgotten. "What are you kid?" he inquires voicing my question from earlier.

"He doesn't know. As far as he knows he is human with a slight defect." Goku nods to my response.

"I used to live with my Grandfather, but he died one night, but before he died he told me never to look up at the full moon. I never questioned why I just never looked up at the sky." Everyone sits silently. I had never heard that part of his story, but then again Goku and I never truly sat down to discuss much about his tail or his past. I just knew about his grandfather dying and some info on his tail, but nothing more. We drive on in silence for another few hours, the dragon radar beeping on the console in front of us.

"Seems that we are getting closer," Yamcha states as he looks out of his window, the sun now high in skies. The clock on the console beeps as it announces noon. Just then a dog appears before us. He is dressed in a dark blue ninja outfit and next to him is a tall dark haired woman, her eyes glaring ice at us. I hit the brakes, the large automobile skidding on the sand as it tries to stop. With a lurch we manage to stop safely. I glare openly at the two ninjas in front of me and without a word I am out of the RV and in front of it just feet from the strangers.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?!" I screech as the desert sand swishes around me. The woman before me stood still, her eyes never blinking as the sand whipped around her and without so much as a warning attacked me. I stepped back in shock as Yamcha and Goku appeared before me making the woman chuckle darkly, her eyes gleaming icily.

"Can't fight little thing?" she inquired, her voice shrill and dark at the same time. The dog creature next to her remained in his spot, his eyes never leaving her and his eyes never blinking. "I want the dragon balls that are in your possession and I want them now." I shook my head, the other two males following suit. In my head I sized this woman up and the creature next to her. They did not seem like professional in their stances and I knew this from my martial arts training when I was real young, but yet I could tell that they were deadly serious in their endeavor. "You do not realize the situation that you are in," she stated.

"You do not know what situation that you are in!" I yell back as I step forward. She growled as she attacked again,her voice rising shrill in her war cry. Goku flies into the air, his hair swishing around wildly as he landed his first hit on the larger woman in front of him. With another shrill cry she fell back, her body landing in a pile behind the dog creature. He looked at him in stupoir, his eyes wide with fear of the child in front of him. Goku glared at him, his dark eyes clear of malice, but full of warning for the pair in front of him. "See!" I cry with a smile. "You messed with the wrong people!" The woman gets up with a groan and turning to the dog tells him that they must go. They run from us to a ship that awaits them several feet away. "Well, it seems that was the end of that," I state with a smile.

"I don't think so," Goku states with certainty. I blow this off as some macho guy thing and head back to the RV when the radar beeps repetitively.

"Hey, the radar shows that the ball is REALLY close by," I say as I pull it from it's spot on the console. "In fact it just a few feet from where we are now." I walk toward a Plataea that is just under twenty feet from us. Just as we approach the lard landmark two VERY familiar shadows appear. "Oh, no," I groan as the light shows our new enemies again.

"So, we meet again," the dog creature says, the woman sulking with her dark eyes glaring at us. Seems that she wants nothing to do with us after the last battle, well more like a one hit wonder kind of thing. "This time it will VERY different!" he states as several robots appear behind him. "Meet my shadow warriors!" The creatures are dressed similar to the two before us, but they are taller, almost six foot and they have glowing red eyes and all of them wear black ninja apparel. I step forward, ready to fight these things when Goku and Yamcha jump into the fray leaving me in the dust that flies around the group. The dog and the woman sneak away as their minions fight for them. I follow behind them, my radar still clutched tightly in my right hand, the tiny machine beeping more rapidly as I grow closer to the dragon ball. With a smile I followed the pair to a small cave. This was great, even though I had the radar these two would lead me to the ball without having to guess, but then again maybe I had the better device. Then I noticed that the woman had a earpiece and a small square device in her hand. This was not a dragon radar like mine, but it still looked like a threat.

"It says that it is in this area, but like all the master's equipment it never gives specifics." With an inward chuckle I looked down at my radar. Mine gave you the exact location of the ball. Just ten feet ahead. I walk slowly behind them, just inches from them before turning to the right. Holding my breath I squeak past them. The cave is cooler than outside and as I go deeper in the air becomes even more cold. With a shiver I creep farther into the darkness. Suddenly I feel something cold and wet hit my shoulder. I almost scream as I touch my shoulder expecting drool or something similar. Looking behind me I see nothing. With a sigh I head farther, the feeling of being watched hitting me as I walk deeper into the cavern. Suddenly something touches me and I scream the hand of something holding me close. I turn to see a skeleton, some of it's skin still on it.

"Oh, my Kami!!" I scream as I try to tear away from it, my breath catching in my throat as the feeling of being trapped and the wathcful feeling leaving. This is truely scary for me for I hate death and seeing the decaying flesh of the skeleton is just unnerving to me. With another scream I run into the darkness. Suddenly I see nothing and feel nothing.

* * *

"I wonder where Bulma is," Goku says as he stands on the ruins of the minions. He looks around in bewilderment. Yamcha nods as he knocks out another minion who seems to refuse going down.

"She probably followed the other two, but I do not know where they went." They look around each other to find that the other two truly have gone and they are alone. Puar flies over with a grave expression.

"Yamcha!" she cries. "I saw Bulma follow the woman and the dog down the cave over there!" she says as she points behind the Plataea. He looks over there and beckoning Goku they head over to the opening. Walking into the cave they come face to face with their enemies.

"What the fuck do you dildos want?!" The female screeches angrily.

"We want our friend!" Goku cries. They woman looks confused.

"We have not seen her." Goku frowns.

"You lie!" Suddenly the cave shudders as a scream fills the large cavern. The walls shudder with the force as rocks come crashing down making the group scatter. "Bulma!" Goku cries as he runs to the rock slide where the rocks now block the way into the rest of the cavern.

* * *

I awoke with a start, my blue eyes searching around me in the darkness. This was definatly bad for me. Rocks blocked me from the opening. Then I saw him. This man before like a god. He glared at me, but for some reason I was not afraid.

"You know you seem to make trouble no matter what time line you are in." I blinked.

"Nani?" I inquire in confusion. He snorts.

"Don't act stupid Blue One," he says. "You cause problems no matter where you go. No wonder they wanted you gone." This seems to anger me more for out of nowhere I feel this feeling of anger and frustration. Who is this bastard and who does he think that he is talking to?

"I do not know what the fuck you are talking about and that does not matter any way!" I cry as I attempt to stand and find that I can not. I look down at my bloody leg. Oh, my Kami! This is bad. I turn to ask the man for help to find that I am alone. Where did he go? He could not have just vanished. Then I see a flash of light appear through the wall of rocks. "Goku?" Just then the young face of my fellow traveler appears.

"Bulma, are you okay?" I nod. He shoves the rocks out of the way with Yamcha assisting him. They make it to me in no time. Yamcha bends down and helps me out of the cave and that is when I notice it in the mouth of the skeleton that scared me earlier.

"Yamcha! Goku! Look!" They look where I point. In the like coming into the cavern is the dragon ball. It shines brilliantly. The two stars on the ball stand out in the light, the red brighter than the orange. Finally we have found it. Now we have three more, but what of the mysterious man? Then with a shake of my head I realize that Yamcha is holding me with no fear. I kiss him on the cheek and it is over as his body freezes. He drops to the ground, my body falling next to him. "Yamcha!" I cry in worry. "Are you okay?!" He says nothing as his face turns a bright red and he twitches. Puar appears her face twisted in worry. Guess I need to be a little more careful....

* * *

Please vote on my poll and don't forget to review... I like all reviews except for those who are just baka kisama yaros and you know who you are!! Thanks to all my favorite reviewers... v-mangrl , Musette Fujiwara , Vladgurl , and Lhia. I appreciate all the reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

As darkness covers the land we sit at the table looking at the four dragon balls. This is great! We are closer to my goal. I now realize that I must make my wish even with Yamcha next to me for I am not sure he is the one... Not after earlier. I can still see the man that came to me. His hair is dark as the night and his eyes though cold like the ice in winter are warm in their heat. He draws me even now. I want to know who he is and I plan on finding out if the man next to me is the one or if there is someone true out there right now.

"So, you are still going to make your wish?" Goku askes. I look up at his innocent face.

"Yes, I want to find out who my soul mate is." Yamcha looks hurt, his chocolate eyes searching the waters of mine.

"Really?" he inquires softly. I nod.

"Yamcha," I say as I grab his tan hands before me. "I like you and I think that you are cute, but I don't want to be wrong and hurt you." I leave out the part about the smoking hot hunk that I had seen earlier and his familiarity with me.

**__**

"You know you seem to make trouble no matter what time line you are in." I blinked.

"Nani?" I inquire in confusion. He snorts.

"Don't act stupid Blue One," he says. "You cause problems no matter where you go. No wonder they wanted you gone."

The words from earlier echo in my head. I don't know what to think. He seems to know something about me that I have yet to have happen or I don't remember happening. I get up, a yawn escaping my pink lips.

"I need to get some sleep," I say as I get up. Everyone nods as they get up. I head for the stairs in the back of the RV with Goku in tow. He sleeps with me, but only because he is a kid and know that he will do nothing to me. Yamcha stays down below in the lower bedroom. Something about him now makes me rethink my decision about him being the "one." I shut the bathroom door and change into my cotton nightgown. The blue sleepwear falls below my knees and is really warm. I exit the tiny bathroom to find Goku passed out on the bed. With a smile I crawl in on the side next to a big window. I look out the window, my blue eyes wondering. What do I do?

* * *

The next morning we packed up the RV and headed out in one car, well more like a jeep for the four people in the crew. I sat in the passenger seat as Yamcha drove and the two "children" sat in the back. We had decided that the two of us would switch off as the driver so the other could relax and catch so sleep. It was my turn now, but I was not sleepy with the prospect of getting the fifth ball, just three from the goal!! My goal!! The radar beeped letting us know that we were days away from the next ball.

"So," I said, the situation awkward from the last time that me and Yamcha had talked. I know that it was just the night before, but after what I had said it seemed that he had distanced himself from me and no matter what I said he pulled away from me. "Do you forgive me for what I said last night?" He said nothing to me. In fact he didn't even turn and look at me which made me angry. He was not even making an effort. Just as I was about to yell at him a blast of light filled my vision making the jeep fly backward as the light landed before us. The earth shifted under us, but we felt nothing as we flew through the air and then it happened. He was there... It was a flash of light and heat that I felt as it burned me with it's passing. He came before us and I saw his eyes turn to me for two milliseconds before he turned to the creature before us. Its pink skin nearly swallowed the armor that it wore, its fat so outrageous that I almost thought that I was seeing thing. It wore a black spandex suit with white and black armor. The hunk wore almost the same, but his spandex was a royal blue with a white and gold armor. I watched with awe as the two stared at each other, the tension thick in the air. Suddenly I felt two hands pick me up. I looked up to find Yamcha above me, his eyes worried as he looked me over before flying me away from the fight that was about to happen.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
When darkness is upon your door and  
You feel like you can't take anymore_

Looking up from Yamcha's arms I watched the battle begin, my man flying toward the alien. Yamcha set me down as I struggled to see. Goku stood next to me, his eyes watching the battle that I could now see very little of. I saw flashes of the men fighting before me while it seemed that Goku could see all. I turned to Yamcha and noticed that he could watch it as well while I could still see very little. Suddenly the pink blod crashed into the earth in front of us. The two men on either side of me had little time to react before I was falling, the ground below me falling apart below my feet.

_(Chorus)_

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need crash  
Then crash and burn you're not alone

I fall backward but as I watch the earth come up to meet me I hear Yamcha and Goku cry out. I wonder what will happen to me. I am left wondering this when I see it. It is the pink blob and it comes flying toward me with purple eyes flashing evilly.

"Fuck offffff!" I scream as I shove my hands in front of me a blinding light appearing before me as the creature's face suddenly changes to fear. As I watch him disintegrate my vision fades, but not before I see my savior's eyes. Onyx orbs of emotions, but I can not identify the feelings as my vision fills with darkness....

__

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Chorus here

Cause there is always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again

"See, you always get yourself in these situations." These are the last words I here as my mind shuts down.

* * *

The song is by Savage Garden. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening my eyes I find a different pair of dark eyes staring down at me. These are worried unlike the cocky ones from earlier.

"Are you okay?" Yamcha inquires. I nod my head uneasily. I swore that I saw him again, but then again maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Did you see him?" I inquire as I sit up. He looks at me like I am crazy.

"Who?" he asks. I look around me. We are in the middle of a dessert, no hills, no nothing! Where could he hide? Just as I am about to give up and blow him off Goku approaches us.

"I saw him, Bulma." Yamcha looks over at him in confusion.

"Who?" Yamcha asks, his voice growing almost whiny.

"The man fighting the monster," I say. "Where did he go?" I stand up, my head throbbing. Yamcha glares at me.

"Why?" I glare back at him. He seems rather pissed off at me asking about the other guy and then I realize that he is jealous.

"To thank him for saving me again." This seems to make the others confused. Puar floats over to me.

"He's been here before?" I nod. I explain the last time I saw him and the feeling of familiarity. Yamcha frowns again.

"I think that I have seen him before that, but I can't think of when..." I fade off as my mind wanders into my past. A snap of fingers in my face brings me back to the present. "Sorry," I whisper as I shake my head. "We need to get the next dragonball," I say throwing out another capsule, a small baby blue Pontiac sports car appearing before us. I walked over to the driver seat with out so much as a glance to see if the crew were following me. Yamcha watched me with shadowed eyes, but with a tug from Goku he followed me with Puar in tow. Yamcha sits in the front next to me and once again Goku and Puar sit in the back. The ride is awkward as we all sit thinking of the events that transpired today. For me it was what happened most of my life. I could not remember much before I was eight, but I do remember one thing from when I was little. I remember the dreams that I used to have. There were several that were the same and others that were linked together, but the one thing that was the same in all of them was the boy and the man and woman. They would talk to me and hold me, but I have never seen them before. Both have dark eyes and hair, but the man's hair is short and spiky while the woman's is long and thick. They look at me with such love, but there is something else in their dark eyes. It seems like sadness, but why would they be sad? Who are they?

* * *

Goku's POV

I look over at Bulma and notice that she is sad, her eyes are welling up a bit and they seem confused. I haven't known her for very long, but I can tell that she is a good person and usually very cheerful, but now it seems that she is bothered by something.

"Bulma?" I ask reaching out and touching her shoulder. With a start she turns to me, her eyes clearing almost instantly.

"Hai, Goku?" she asks softly.

"Are you okay?" She looks confused.

"I am fine, just thinking." She turns from me and turns to the console where the radar sits beeping as we grow closer to our destination. I look over at Yamcha, who is so obviously an odd guy. His attitude is just weird for someone who claims to love someone, but then again I do not know what that means between a man and a woman.

* * *

Yamcha's POV

I look down at my hands as we drive along the dusty road. This is just great. I pissed her off just because she wants to thank this guy for saving her. I really like her and really want to be her boyfriend, but now she probably thinks that I am a total ass. I look over at her, her eyes clear after talking to Goku. I was going to say something when she seemed to space out but was afraid that she would yell at me. With a mental shake I frowned at myself. When did I become such a pussy? If I want her then I will have her! We turn down another dusty road much like the first one. Suddenly the car lurches to a stop making me fly forward. I look over at Bulma and notice the huge gash in her head.

* * *

Bulma's POV

We were just driving down the deserted road, the sun high in the sky when the thing appeared. That was all I saw when the darkness filled my sight again. Damn it! It seemed like hours before I awoke to find myself still in the car, the gang leaning over me with concerned eyes.

"Bulma!" Goku said happily as I looked up at him. With a groan I sat up, my head swimming in pain.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked outside my window to find that same robotic creature in the front of the car. "What the fuck?" I asked as I got out of the car. This was ridiculous! "What the hell is this shit?" I asked again, my voice growing shrill with rage. I looked up at the head of the large machine, the metallic being at least six feet tall. It looked like a metallic human with no clothes on. The skin was black and shiny in the afternoon light. In the face I could see the woman from earlier. "You again?" I huff. "I told you before that you do not want to mess with us!" The woman chuckled, her voice echoing from in the chamber.

"And as you can see I don't care! My master wants the balls and I will get them for him!" I growl, but once again before I can retaliate Yamcha pulls me back as Goku and him step forward. Damn it with these two! They act like I am so stupid little weakling! I move to stand with them, but Goku pushes me back this time.

"This is no time to act brave," he warns. I growl once before backing away from them. Puar is on my right almost like she is guarding me. What the hell is this? Does everyone think that they are stronger than me? The woman laughs as she looks down at the men, her dark eyes shinning with evil.

"So, once again we fight, but this time I am stronger!" She flies at the pair, but they are faster and move out of the way, their bodies flying high as they jump over her. She turns to them, a bight light forming on her robot's left hand. With a growl she releases what appears to be a ball of energy. Goku manages to escape, but Yamcha is not so lucky. He shoves his hands before him, the blast striking him and knocking him back a few feet in the air, but it does not damage him. The energy disperses as he powers up, a lavender hue of light forming around his body. The form of a wolf begins appear over him.

"WOLF FANG...." the energy building around him as it pulsated. "FIST!!" he cries as the energy leaves the wolf around him and exits from his hands. He strikes the robotic creature making a rather big hole in it's belly. With a scream the woman jumped out of the falling machine. She landed in front of Goku.

"You fucking awful men!" she screamed as the dog creature appeared next to her. "This is the last time that I will ask! Next time I am killing all of you!" She flew at them, her eyes glowing with anger while the dog creature headed over to where me and Puar stood.

"I know that it is you who carries the balls," he states looking at me. I nod.

"So I do, what is it to you?" He says nothing as he stalks closer. "You better back off!" I say as I take a step back. Puar transforms into a gun and aims herself at the dog. The creature just laughs.

"You think that that scares me?" he askes before he flies at us. The gun Puar goes off, but the dog dodges with ease before knocking Puar to the ground. The jolt knocks Puar out of her transformed state and the impact with the earth knocks her out.

"Puar!" I cry, but I can not go to her for the dog blocks me off.

"You will be like her soon," he states with certainty. I growl as I take one more step back only to find myself on the edge of a cliff. Where the hell did that come from? With a shake of my head I concentrate on the thing in front of me. He reaches for me making me forget the cliff behind me as I move back, my foot touching thin air. With a scream I fall back, my blue eyes staring up at the face of the dog. He looks down at me, his face twisted in anger. I feel the air whip around me and for some reason I am calm, my life flashing before my eyes. Then I see it!

_**"This is so bad," the dark haired woman says. The dark haired man nods as he looks down at the bundle in his mate's arms. "I hate to give her up though." The man nods again.**_

_**"We have no choice," he says as he smiles sadly at the bundle. "I love her too and I hate to leave her, but you know what will happen if he gets his hands on her." The woman nodded gravely. "We will send her to Earth where my sister is. She will take care of her for us. He will never think to look there." The woman nodded again as she looked down at her newborn daughter. "We will not tell anyone of her existence." The little azure haired girl looked up at them, her cerulean eyes full of innocence. Just then a knock sounded at the door. The man went over and answered it. At the door stood a man with a small child that looked just like the man next to him. The child was only three yet he looked wise beyond his years. "Sire," the dark haired man said as he knelt down. "What do I owe this visit?"**_

_**"I have heard of the birth of your Blue Sayian and I wanted my son to see that they do exsist." The man looked frightened for one second before letting the king and young prince past.**_

_**"Does anyone else know?" The king shook his head. The other man sighed.**_

_**"The queen is the only other that knows, but your mate told her about it. You know the legends as much as I do." The man nodded. "We must protect both children at all costs."**_

_**"What would you have me do sire? I am sending her to live with my sister on Earth." The king nodded. This was good.**_

_**"Good. My son will be leaving as well, but I will be sending him with his mother so that they may be safe. I will send them with your daughter so it will not be as suspicious. Frieza is watching our planet. We must get them off the planet tonight." The man nodded. The dark haired boy looked down at the girl in wonder. She was so perfect in her coloring that he could not look away. The king turned to the woman.**_

_**"Kandow," he said as he approached her. "My mate will make sure that she gets to her destination." Kandow looked at him, sadness in her eyes as she nodded. She kissed her daughter's head as tears leaked from her dark eyes. Taking the girl they headed for the door. The king turned to the man. "Zakan," he said. "What is her name?"**_

_**"Bulma," he said softly, his wife nodding. Zakan handed the king some papers. "This is where Bunny lives with her mate, Teddy Briefs."**_

Bulma blinked her eyes in sadness. She was not a human. She was a Sayian! With power that she had know she had she concentrated, her body beginning to glow a light blue color. Suddenly he was there.

"Prince?" she inquired making the boy jolt. He looked at her with a strange face.

"How do you know that?" he inquired.

* * *

Vegeta's POV

I had thought that she had forgotten all of the nights that I had come to her. My mother had told me of the Blue One and being curious I had gone to look for her. Finding her I had visited her as often as I could. One night she saw me. She had been three at the time and I had been six.

_**"Who are you?" she inquired softly. I frowned at her. Was this truly the Blue Sayian? She didn't know anything about me and I would have thought that her mother would have told her.**_

_**"I am the Prince of the Sayians!" I stated proudly.**_

_**"Sayians?" she inquired softly. I groaned as I slapped my face. "You are one!" She shook her head.**_

_**"I am human!" she stated loudly. With a huff I turned from her. "Wait!" I turned back to her. "Stay with me. I don't get to hang out with any kids, my mom says that they would make fun of me." I shook my head.**_

_**"Why?" Standing up she showed me what appeared at first to be a azure belt, but then it unraveled from her waist. It was her tail! She was the Blue One. From that day on they had been inseparable until Bunny found out. She had warned me about visiting Bulma. Told me that she needed to be invisible. She was in danger and keeping her in the house was the only way to protect her. I had argued with her. This was when I had turned ten and Bulma had been seven. From then I had left, but I still checked in on her. One night I found her crying in her room. She had been really sad. Entering the room I stood by her side. She had just turned eight. "What is the matter with you, Blue One?" She lifted her shirt. At first I didn't understand what she was showing me and then it hit me. Her tail! "What the hell?"**_

_**"My mom pulled it off. She said it was for my own good." I growled low in my throat. That was a very disrespectfull thing that she had done. Taking a tail off of a Sayian was treason! I was about to go find Bunny and kill her when a small hand touched mine. "Please do not kill her. My father would be very sad." I nodded, but before leaving the girl I hugged her.**_

_**"I will find you when you become of age. I promise that I will be there when you need me. I will watch over you." She smiled as I left, her eyes full of tears.**_

* * *

Bulma's POV

I hugged him.

"I thought that I would never see you again!" He said nothing as he flew me up to the ledge where the dog sat, his eyes dark as he watched us.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" he inquired. I shrugged as we hovered above the dog. With a mental shake he put me down. The dog ran up to me and tried to grab my brown pouch full of balls. With a glare I turned to the dog and reaching out I grasped him by one of his ears. With a whimper he fell back. Before us the group still fought the woman, but I paid them no mind while the prince followed me.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" I ask, the dog shivering in my gaze. "What is your name and your partner's?" The dog creature glared at me, obvious hate in his eyes. That was nothing compared to the ice I could make come out of mine. With a growl my body began to glow, the heat coming off of me in waves as I stared down the creature before me. The dog began to struggle against me, the energy singing its fur. I remembered this feeling of power before... I had been young, maybe three or four and I had gotten angry when my mom told me no when I asked for ice cream. I had thrown a fit, my body glowing with a golden aura of power. My mom had gotten frightened that I would hurt myself and had calmed me down by giving me ice cream. From then on she had warned me about staying calm, but that had been one of the last times she had told me 'no'.

"My name is Shoo and she is Mai!" he wailed, my power dying a little at his confession.

"Who is your boss and why does he want the dragonballs?" This time he growled at me.

"I can not tell you for he will kill me!" my prince crept from behind me, his aura dark though unseen. His eyes glittered with malice and hatred.

"I think that we can do far worse than your _master_," he said, contempt filling the last part. At this Shoo growled.

"I think not. He has the _secret _weapon." I looked at my partner and he at I. What was more terrifying than death? Blowing the thought off I powered up again, this time at a higher level. "Okay! Okay!" he screamed. I powered down. "Emperor Piliaf!" he cried. Suddenly the dog was gone and I was staring at thin air.

"Where did he go?" I asked. The prince pointed up at the Mai, the other ninja while she clutched Shoo in her right hand. He smiled down at them. It seems like he about to go after them, but I put my hand out. "Let him go. I have a feeling that he will be back." He nods as the group appears.

"Bulma!" Goku called, his body slamming into mine almost knocking me down. Yamcha follows slowly behind, his eyes on the man behind me. I could tell he was pissed, but it didn't matter. I told him about him and that was all. There was no mention of romance in our past so I was not even going there with him! Puar floated behind him, a small frown on her lips as well. What is with those two? "Bulma, who is your friend?" The man behind me growled.

"This is my prince, Prince Vegeta," I said causing a growl to emit from Yamcha. "I am a Sayian from Vegeta-sei."


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta glanced around at the group before noticing Goku, who stood there looking back at him. I watched the two stare at each other, almost studying the other.

"You look like someone I know," he said. Goku looked shocked. "You have tail do you not?" Vegeta inquired harshly. Goku nodded. The rest of the group stood in silence. "You are a Sayian as well." Everyone looked over at Goku in surprise. Then they looked over at Vegeta. I could see it in their eyes, they could see the similarities between the two Sayian men, but when they looked at me they saw no such similarities. I looked like most of the human race, even with my peculiar coloring.

"You know what," Yamcha started. "You do look similar in coloring, but Bulma has no such attributes. She is pale in coloring while you two have olive toned skin. You have slanted eyes while Bulma has large eyes which are blue to boot." Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"She is a rarity. She is refered to as the Blue One or Blue Sayian. There are several names that differnet races have for her, but she is known to us as a Legendary." This made them stare at me again in confusion.

"What?!" I asked in annoyance. They were looking at me in disbelief like what he had said was surprising and untrue. "What?!" I asked again.

"Forgive me, Bulma," Yamcha said. "You do not look 'Legendary' to me. You don't look strong enough to hurt anyone." I frowned at him. How dare him?

"Apparently," I said through clenched teeth. "You did not see me _hurt _that dog creature." Yamcha laughed, his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"No, I did not see that." I growled under my breath, Vegeta turning to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"These things are your pets, right?" he inquired. I looked at him in surprise. Pets? I shook my head. "Slaves?" he asked. I shook my head.

"These are my friends." Vegeta looked at me in bafflement.

"Friends?" he inquired, the word sounding foreign coming from his mouth. I nodded as I looked over at them. "What does this mean? This word?"

"Comrades," I said. "Partners." He seemed to understand these words. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked.

"No reason," he replied before turning from me. "What are you doing, little one?" I frowned. I hated that name.

"First off, I am not little!" I growled. "Second off, why is it any of your business?!" He didn't say anything and neither did he move. At first I thought maybe I had pissed him off, but then he started to chuckle. Everyone looked at him with a sweat drop. This guy was new to them and him being so serious one minute before breaking out into an almost sadistic little chuckle was weird. Then he turned to us, the laughter gone and his face somewhat serious. He of course still had that smirk on his face.

"Still the same little bitch from before!" Oh no he did not!

"Don't say shit like that!" I growled.

* * *

Yamcha's POV

There she is, her face getting red over this bastard... I frowned. She was to be mine, not this fuck. I watched them bicker back and forth like little kids, but I could see that this guy liked her and she had some feelings, well fuck that!

"Okay! This is enough!" Everyone looked over at me. Bulma looked at me in shock. I guess she didn't know that I could be loud if I wanted to. "Bulma," I said. "If this little reunion is over then can we get on with the search?" She nodded at me.

"Oh, yeah," Goku said, his hand behind his dark hair. With a nod I headed for the little blue car. Bulma followed me, Vegeta watching all of us get in the vehicle.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called as she stuck her head out the passenger's window. What is with this? Why does she even care about this jerk? "Vegeta! Come on!" I fell on the ground at that. What the hell?

* * *

Bulma's POV

What was his problem? I looked over at Yamcha. He was acting so possesive around Vegeta and what was up with him? I looked over at Vegeta. He was his usual quiet self, but he was glaring daggers at my male counterpart.

"So, what is going on with you?" I asked Vegeta. He never even turned to me.

"Nothing, woman." I did not like this new nickname he had for me, but it was better than little bitch. He continued to stare at Yamcha. I sat in the driver's seat of course since it was my car. Yamcha sat next to me and Vegeta behind me, but I could still see him in the rear view mirror. His steely dark orbs burning holes into Yamcha.

"Bulma!" Goku called from the back.

"Yes, Goku?" I asked.

"When do you expect us to be at our next destination?" I look at the radar.

"I would guess about a day and a half." Goku nodded and laying next to Puar in the back seat they fell into a deep sleep. Vegeta glared at the pair, his obvious distaste for my friends evident on his face. Yamcha leaned over and turned on the radio.

_Every body's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time_

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go

* * *

Vegeta's POV

This is stupid. She always acted like the human she was made out to be. It is almost like she is one, but I can sense her Sayian aura. I looked at Goku. Same as on that boy. He has to be Bardock's son. Seems to be as stupid as his brother Radditz, the dumb ass. Bardock was great scientist from Vegeta-sei. His wife had died shortly after having Kakarot otherwise known as Goku. He had two older brother's. One was his oldest brother, Radditz who looked kind of like his mother, Retina and his twin who was older than him by a minute, Turles. Turles had been blessed with his father's looks and smarts, while Kakarot had been blessed with his mother's strength. He had disappeared just minutes after his birth. Bardock had claimed to know nothing of his son's disappearance. It was told that if a Sayian was born at the same time as another Sayian then they were destined to kill each other, but no one knew if this was true with twins since they were born on the same day, but not at the same time. The thing that was weird about these two boys. They were born on two different days! Turles was born on December 30 while Kakarot on the 31. This was due to the fact that Turles exited his mother at a minute to midnight while Kakarot was born at midnight. So Bardock fearing for his boys must have sent Kakarot off planet.

"What is this?" I inquired pointing to the radio.

"Oh, Vegeta, do not act like you do not know what this is. I played you music from mine when we were little," Bulma said with a giggle. I frowned.

"No, you did not baka," I stated with certainty. "You played a _CD_. This does not look like one of those." She laughed again, her insane little twitter.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

"Sometimes you sound like that woman that you called mother." She looked at me, her eyes hurt and angry. She looked back at the road, obviously blowing me off. I shrugged and closed my eyes. Time for me to rest my eyes.

* * *

Yamcha's POV

Now everyone was asleep except for me and her. I looked over at Bulma, my heart beating in my chest. We had known each other for such a short time, but I felt that we were meant to be together. I had always wanted to be married and when Bulma told me of the dragonballs I thought of the one thing that I wanted. I could steal for food and riches, but the one thing that I wanted was to be able to converse with beatiful girls, but Bulma had helped me with that. Sure, I wasn't completely ready for any thing too _close,_but I didn't need the dragonballs for that anymore. What did I need them for? Nothing, but she still felt like she needed to know if I was the one. This really hurt my feelings and now this bastard shows up. I look over my shoulder at the person of my hatred. Just then we stopped causing everyone to wake up.

"What's wrong?" I inquire as I look over at Bulma. She looks at me.

"Didn't you hear that?" I shook my head. I do not know what she is talking about.

"I heard it, Bulma!" Puar says perking up. "It was a voice calling for you wasn't it?" She nodded.

* * *

Bulma's POV

It was so strange. It was such a soft voice, but so hypnotic in it's way.

_Come to me. I will take care of you. They mean nothing to you and you nothing to them._

Blinking I step out of the vehicle, Puar behind me. I walk toward the mountains to the left of our vehicle. There in the shadows I can see him. Wow! Before me is a man and not just any man! He stands about six foot two with dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a white tux, so bright in the descending light that he almost glows like a god.

"Hello," I whisper. Puar comes up beside me, her eyes clear of any emotion except lust and warning she transforms into a light skinned female of about five foot four with dark blue hair, her eyes a dark ebony. She wears a short blue dress with nothing but a red sash around her waist. He looks at both of us.

"How would you ladies like to live with me?" he inquires, his voice so soft and soothing to my ears. I nod as does Puar.

"What the fuck!" Yamcha cries as he runs over to us with Goku in tow. Vegeta just sits in the car, his dark eyes watching us, but I do not care about anything, but the man before me. He reaches out and grabs us, his right arm around Puar's waist while his left clings to my waist. At this Vegeta's eye twitches, but no one notices.

"Who are you?!" Goku askes as he gets into a fighting stance. "Let our friends go!" The man chuckles.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be... _

* * *

Yamcha's POV

He just laughs at us like we just made a joke.

"My name is Oolong," the man tells us. This is a weird name, yet I have heard it before. The town next to mine told of a man that was so geogeous that women and young girls would leave their families or husbands for him. He would appear one day at the entrance of any villiage and the women would leave their homes to go with him when he left. He had been called many names by many people, but the name he always gave was Oolong. He had stolen over a hundred women and young girls. "I do not believe that they want to leave me." To prove his point he released Bulma and Puar, but neither woman moved. In fact they clung to him as he put his arms back around them. "See. I do believe that they want to b-" He was cut off as someone blasted the left side of his head. With a gasp he fell back. The women blinked a couple of times before rubbing their heads in confusion.

* * *

Bulma's POV

What the hell just happened. I just remember seeing this man and then nothing but darkness. Now I see Vegeta floating above the car, his eyes burning with something that I can not identify, but I have seen in his eyes before. Yamcha stands before me with Goku. Both of them are in fighting stances. What is going on. Then I look behind me where the man from before sits on his ass. Puar stands next to me in the same stupor. I can see that she is just as confused as I.

"I know that that is not your true form!" Vegeta says causing everyone to look at him. How would he know such a thing? The man growls.

"Why would you ruin my fun, Sayian?" the man inquires angrily. Vegeta growls.

"When you put your filthy fingers on what does not belong to you! What have I told you about your perverted deeds?" The man grumbles as smoke appears around him. As the smoke clears we see a small pig wearing camouflage pants and a matching long sleeved shirt.

"What the hell are you?" I ask as Puar changes back to her original form.

"Oolong!!" she cries in disgust. I look at her as does everyone else. It is one thing for Vegeta to know him, but now Puar knows him as well.

"My name is Oolong. I am a shape shifter."

"And a pervert," Vegeta mutters. Oolong looks over at the prince.

"I resent that! I just like the females and they like me!"

"Don't lie! They just like that fucking form that you take over, but when they find out what you look like then they leave!" Oolong shakes his head. He walks down the path that he was standing before. I look at where he is going and decide to follow. Puar trails behind me as does Goku. Yamcha and Vegeta begrudgingly follow as well. We walk for what seems like hours, but we come to a large house. Wow! He is loaded with riches. The house is three storied high with white walls and golden window frames and a golden door frame. There are several balconies with names engraved in the black metal surrounding them. We open the door to find several women in front of a TV exercising.

"What the hell?" I gasp. The women here are beautiful. Some are older than me and others younger or my age. Even Vegeta seems shocked.

"They won't leave. I was looking for a woman to take care of my house, but they are all lazy when it comes to that kind of stuff." All the girls look up and smile.

"Hi, Oolong sweetie!" they call in unison.

"Why don't you call their respective homes?" I inquire. He looks at me in shock.

"Of course." He runs to a nearby phone and makes a couple of calls. "That should be it." He turns to Vegeta. "What are you doing with a bunch of weaklings?" he inquires.

"First off, that is none of your damn business!" Oolong staeps back.

"Forget I asked." He turns to me. "So, hot stuff, why are you with the prince of assholes?" I smile.

"He is my prince. I am a Sayian." Oolong looks at me in shock.

"Where is your tail?" At this I look at the ground sadly.

"That is none of your concern," Vegeta growls out. The noise of the TV seems to fade as I look over at Vegeta. He just defended me. Sure we are friends, but I have never seen him angry like that over such a small question.

"Okay. Whatever."

"We are looking for a dragonball," Goku says. "We have four of them so far!" Yamcha grabs him and covers his mouth. He mutters something in his ear making Goku rub his head in embarrassment.

"Dragonballs, eh?" He looks mischievously at us. "I have heard of these balls, but I never believed that they existed." Vegeta looks uninterested in our conversation and walks out the door. "I hear that they grant wishes." At this I notice that Vegeta pauses just outside the door. I nod at Oolong.

"Yes, they do. That is why we are looking for them. I want to make a very special wish."

* * *

Vegeta's POV

A special wish? I notice that the desert bandit does not look pleased at what the Blue One has said. What could be her special wish and why would it upset the idiot? I start heading down the path again, my head full of wishes that I could have if I had the magical balls. I know the one thing that I want. The one thing that would help me in getting all that I want, but then again what would I do without her? I look back at the house as I descend the mountain. Snorting I turn back to face my road.

* * *

Bulma's POV

I wonder what that was all about. Vegeta seemed interested in the dragonballs. I know what he would wish for. He wants to be imortal, to live forever ruling the worlds. He will become king once his father dies, but I know that he wants more than that. It swims in his veins. I don't know when it happened, but I know that he has changed. He never was like this when we were close friends. He does not seem like the same person, like there are two people inside of him. With a shrug I turn to the pig who is gathering up his things.

"Shall we go?" he inquires. I nod. We all head the way that Vegeta headed not minutes earlier, but to my dismay I find that he is not there. Where did he go?

"Where did Vegeta go?" Goku inquired looking around. Oolong chuckled.

"To look for the balls," he said. "He will be back when he realizes that he does not know where they are, stupid monkey." I reach out and smack the creature next to me. He glares at me.

"I do not think that he is that stupid. He knows where to look, but not in the exact place. I think that he went ahead of us to fight off the monsters or to make sure that our new little groupies leave us be..." We hop into the car and head off into the distance. Hours later I begin to feel hot, my loose clothes now feeling skin tight. Yamcha groans as he wakes up, his dark eyes glassy with sleep.

"What the hell," he mutters as he pulls on his top, the buttons undoing to reveal his tan flesh. Oh my god! He is going to undress!

"Fry Pan Mountain!" Oolong suddenly says as he stands up in his seat.

"Frying pan mountain?" Puar asks, her face reflecting her confusion.

"Fry Pan Mountain," Oolong restates. "The Ox King lives there!" I looked at him as I pulled the car to a stop.

"The Ox King? Who is that?" Oolong moves to stand in the middle of the car with Yamcha and me in the front and Puar on his left while Goku stays on his right. Just then Vegeta appeared, his dark eye staring emotionless at us.

"Tell us, little piggy," he States with a smirk. Oolong blows him off as he begins his story.

"He is called the Emperor of Demons because his attitude is so nasty." I yawn with boredom. This sounds like one of those campfire tales. "Anyone who approaches his mountain comes to a horrible end." I frown.

"You mean they get killed." He looks at me like I am the biggest blonde bimbo.

"Obviously," Vegeta states. Oolong points off into the distance where we can see the burning mountain. I thought that it was a forest fire or something, but now that I look closely I see it.

"See in the flames, his castle. They say that he looted several lands and that his house is filled with gold and jewels! Many have tried to steal from it, but of the thousands who have tried none have returned." Everyone shivered. That truly was a creepy tale.

"Is the Ox King there?" Goku inquired, his cheerful voice breaking all from their revere.

"No, he was out on a picnic with his child and since then has not been able to get back in, but he still guards the base of the mountain."

"Well, there is a dragonball in there and I intend to get it."

"Didn't you here me?" he yells at me. "This is suicide!" Vegeta growls low in his throat.

"Little piggy, little piggy!" he calls, the sound making Oolong blanch.

"Don't you dare!" Oolong warns. Vegeta smirks wider. "Okay! Okay!"

* * *

Okay, once again I do not own any of the the DB/Z/GT gang. I make no money out of this great past time! Thanks all who reviewed the chapters before. palelight, JeMS7, Musette Fujiwara, v-mangrl,Vladgurl, and Lhia. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the fanfic.


	8. Chapter 8

We walk closer to the large fire pit, the heat getting stronger with each step. I pull at my shirt wishing that I had worn a bikini top under it. The sweat drips down my back and cools as the small wind hits it.

"What the hell dropped onto his house to make it this hot?" Goku whines frustrated. I shake my head.

"No one knows," Oolong says walking close to me. We continue to walk as the mountain grows closer and then we come to it… The pile of rubbish and ruins that was once the city around the castle. There is no one there now but darkness and shadows, ghosts of the city left behind. Seems that whatever hit the castle and caused the fire destroyed the city. We walk forward, the ominous feeling growing. I can feel the feeling of someone watching us, their eyes following us among the ruins. I stop and call out making most in the group stop and gawk at me.

"I know that you are there!" I call as I look around us. All is silent as the wind blows around us blowing my long strands around me. A shadow appears before us, the shape small. "Hello?" I call out hesitantly. "Who are you?" A small girl appears, her pink cloths like armor, but very revealing like that of eighteen or older. Her long hair reaches past her breasts and covers some of her face. It is raven black and shimmery while her skin is white like milk.

"My name is Chi Chi. Who are you and what are you doing here?" I step forward, the rest of the group silent, but then Vegeta steps forward, his body aligned with mine.

"We came looking for the Dragonball that is around here," I state flatly. She looks at me in bewilderment.

"I have not seen such a thing as a Dragonball," she states. The group frowns. This is not what they want to hear when they know that one is near.

"Maybe you know of the Ox King?" I inquire. "I believe that it is in his castle, but it is covered in flames and hard to get to." She frowns.

"Hai, I know of the Ox King…" she smiles, the smile almost sly. "He is my father." Everyone around me look at the girl in shock. I am shocked as well, but in such a state of shock that I do not react to this news. "He is away right now. You are welcome to wait to talk to him, but I suggest that you not anger him, for he has a mighty temper for trespassers." Vegeta stares at the girl in annoyance.

"Little girl," he spits out, "I am not afraid of your father; it should be the other way around." The girl glares at him as I turn to face him with a shocked look on my face. Vegeta must not realize that I want the Dragonballs and will not be hostile unless provoked, but it seems that he wants to provoke someone who could easily kill some of us.

"Vegeta," I growl warningly. He doesn't even look at me as he responds.

"Woman, ne, girl, I am not afraid of anyone; killer of many or not." Chi Chi frowns at these words. "My people are warriors; _our _race does not take threats lightly." This didn't come to me as a shock. I was raised away from our people so I never knew the truth of our people, but some how I could feel that the words were true. I never had backed down from a fight when I was a child unless I felt there was no true threat, but the girl before me was dressed as a warrior and this was an obvious threat that slipped from her lips. I nodded.

"I must agree with him," I stated. "Our race is more powerful than any mere human, giant or not." The girl shrugged.

"Feel however you want to feel," she said uncaring. Just then the trees shook, several leaves falling around us like snow. I looked around as the rest of the group moved closer to me. Vegeta stood his ground, uncaring.

"Who is it who has invaded my territory?" a loud voice thundered. The skies seemed to darken even with the ever burning flame. With out thinking I powered up a little.

"I do!" I called. Yamcha and Puar gasped.

"Bulma," Yamcha hissed in fright. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I paid him no mind as I called out again.

"Come out and meet the trespasser!" I hollered. "I require something that I believe you and your child possess!" Out of the large forest emerges a giant. He is towering over us at eight feet tall and in his hand is a large silver axe. He wears baggy pants and black boots, his chest covered with a black and silver armor plate. On the breast plate is two silver stars and through the middle is a yellowish plate that starts at the middle of his chest and ends between his knees. His wrists are covered with wide, black bracelets while his head is covered with a rather distinguished helmet that has a single gold feather protruding from the top. The only thing that makes it look rather goof are the goggles that cover his eyes. On each side of the helmet are large bull horns, their ivory color gleaming in the bright light.

"What are you doing on my land and what do we possess that you need?" he inquired gruffly. That is when he notices Goku. "Why do you where those clothes?" he inquires looking from me. I turn to look at Goku as do the others in the group. Goku looks at him in confusion. "Who are you kid?"

"My name is Son Goku!" The giant removes his helmet and we see the true Ox King. Chi Chi watches her father in amazement.

"Father?" she inquires softly, her mature voice gone as she watches her father's strange behavior. He turns to her, a smile on his once angry face. She smiles too. It seems that this is the way he usually is and that every thing else was just to scare everyone.

"This is Gohan's boy! My long time friend's only child!" With that he turns back to Goku. "How is he? How is Son Gohan?" Goku looks down sadly before staring up at the man before him.

"He died along time ago." At this the Ox King appeared sad.

"That is terrible news to hear about. I am sorry for your loss." Goku bows.

"Ox, why do you harm people?" I inquire. He looks down at me.

"Those were just horrible rumors," the large male stated. "When my mountain caught on fire it destroyed the village around it causing many to flee and others to die. They said that I did it by being so wealthy and not sharing, but that is not true either. Something just fell out of the skies one day and _boom_ my mountain was on fire. You can ask many of the villagers that lived here long before and they will tell you that I was a great and wonderful king."

"Father, did you find him?" Chi inquired out of nowhere. The large man shook his head.

"I could not remember which way he lived."

"Who are you looking for?" Goku inquired. The Ox King looked over at him. The wind rustled around us making my hair fly around my face.

"I was looking for the Turtle Hermit, my old master. He was the one that taught your grandfather as well."

"Really? What was he like?" This was getting annoying so I stepped forward.

Vegeta's POV

"Okay, enough of this mushy bull shit!" I growl. This is the most annoying person. For a Saiyan this kid cares too much. I look over at Bulma. It seems that she was thinking the same thing, but I said it before she could. "What is it that you need?"

"If we get this item will you give us the Dragonball?" Bulma inquires. The Ox King looks perplexed so Bulma pulls out a ball, the orange orb glows with supernatural light as it is close to the others.

"Oh, I do have one of those. Yes, I will give it to you, but first I need you to locate my old master and ask him for the Basho-sen."

"The _basho-sen?_" Bulma inquired. "What is that?" I growled. Damn it?! Why does she have to be such a dork now?

"Onna!" I growled getting really aggravated. I don't know why her asking questions was getting on my nerves so bad, but it was. "Let us go find this stupid old man so that you may achieve your petty goal." At this she glared at me, but I really did not care as I took flight.

* * *

Bulma's POV

I do not know what his fucking problem is, but he is seriously driving me up the walls with his horrible attitude.

"Coming jackass," I muttered as I took flight. I seemed to have picked this up really fast having very little training, but this should not surprise him as I have noticed nothing concerning me really does. When we were younger I picked up many a trick he showed me. He was the one that showed me how to make energy balls and how to levitate, but he had never showed me how to fly… Oh, how I miss those days when he was so much nicer to me. Since he came back into my life he has little patience and such a horrible attitude. "Vegeta!" I called as I grew closer to him. "Why do you act like such an asshole?" He didn't turn around as he answered.

"When did it matter what I do?" At this I slowed. I do not like when he does this. He did it when we were little. When something bothered him or I had done something wrong then he would react as he was now… childish.

"You are my friend and it always mattered what you did," I muttered as I sped up. Flying over the oceans we move quickly as the sun begins to set.

* * *

Yamcha's POV

I truly do not like this new male, Vegeta. He is obnoxious and I can seriously tell that he likes Bulma. She is mine and I will never let him have her! I watch the pair as they fly off into the setting sun. Bulma's seems a little pissed off at him, but I can tell that it is more hurt than anger. Turning from the pair I glance over at the rest of the crew. Goku is sitting with the Ox King and Chi while Puar and Oolong are sitting under a tree. Everyone is so oblivious to this monster but me. I know that he is evil and can not be trusted. I approach the two shape shifters and sit among them.

"Oolong," I say sitting down on the burnt grounds. He turns to me. "How do you know Vegeta?" The pig looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I met him about five years back. He was wondering the Earth looking for a training spot. I was out looking for females and ran into him while he was meditating under some trees. He was a real asshole and all, but that didn't quell my curiosity." He looked out over where the Saiyan Goku was. "I knew what he was because I had known one of them before, but he had died years prior to meeting him. I knew a little about them and their thirst for power so I approached him."

_Flash Back_

_Oolong walks through the forest, the birds chirping around him. He is in his pig form, but upon hearing a village transforms. He is now a large Ox like monster. In the distance he sees a figure resting under a tree, the male's dark hair standing up above his head like a flame. Transforming back to his original form Oolong approaches the man._

"_You are a Saiyan?" he inquires. The man doesn't respond or acknowledge Oolong's presence. "You are a Saiyan," Oolong states this time. "I can tell by your hair and your attitude." This time the male looks up at him. "What are you doing on Earth? I have only seen one other like you, but they died a long time ago."_

"_Why do you bug me pig?" the male inquires gruffly. "I am bothering no one and yet you must bother me!" At this the male stands up. He is a mere five foot eight, but tall enough to tower over the mere three foot four pig._

"_You are looking for a challenge, ne?" Oolong inquires growing a little scared at the power flowing around the male._

"_Yes, I look for a challenge, but I doubt that you could give me anything but a good meal." Oolong smirks uneasily._

"_Give me your name and I will give the name of a challenge around here, but I must warn you that he killed the Saiyan before you." At this the male looked intrigued._

"_I am Vegeta Prince of Vegeta-sei and all Saiyans." Smirking he stepped closer to Oolong. "Give me the name of the creature that beat the other Saiyan."_

"_His name is Piccolo. He is a Namekian. I will take you to him." The male nodded. Changing form Oolong turned into a bat and took flight. The sun was setting as we drew closer to where Piccolo. Soon they stopped. Before them sat another male, green in color and meditating as Vegeta had been before._

"_Piccolo!" Vegeta called making Oolong shake. No one called out his name unless they wished for death. This creature hated others and killed without warning. Oolong stepped back as Vegeta stepped forward. Piccolo looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. His dark pupils glaring at the other pair._

"_I see that you have brought me another one of your friends. What a waste." At this Vegeta looked at Oolong. He looked confused. Friends? Saiyans were not friends. Comrades maybe, but friends was not a good word for them._

"_Tell me string bean what was the name of the warrior that fought you?" Piccolo grinned._

"_He called himself third class Radditz. He said he was a Saiyan warrior looking for his long lost brother and a fight."_

"_I look for no one but a good fight. Give me a challenge and I will kill your ass unless you prove to be a good ally for the fight that is soon to be upon us." At this Piccolo nodded. "I will fight you, but I must know that if I win you will tell me of this good fight." Vegeta nodded and the fight ensued._

_End of Flash Back_

"The fight was fast and deadly." Oolong looked at the ground. "Vegeta won and they teamed up, but Piccolo said that he needed time to train. That was five years ago. Vegeta told us that there was a battle that would destroy Earth when the clock turned twelve on the sixth year first day. That is in one year and three hundred sixty four days. You all have that much time to train to be ready for the fight. The fight against the lord that Vegeta is running from… the fight that all Saiyans are getting ready for."


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma's POV

I watched him. Something is wrong.

"Vegeta. I want to know what is wrong. I know that you have something that you are hiding." Vegeta turns to me.

"There is something that I need to talk to you about, but now is not the time. We need to find your puzzle piece and then get your wish so that is done and we can concentrate on _my _and our race's rival." I look away. This is something that I want to know but at the same time I am afraid of knowing. I watch him and then something catches my attention. Without warning I dive down. There it is that something in the corner of my eyes. There is the creature that is in trouble. I hear a voice a voice calling me.

"What the hell are you doing woman?!" He followed me as I moved closer to my target. Then I came upon my target. It was a lone turtle, but this creature was not a land creature, yet he was on land. The turtle looked up at me his dark eyes pleading for help.

"I am here to help you," I said as I landed next to the creature. He looked up at me and with a shock answered me.

"Thank you for helping me." I looked around and realized that we were on the end of a large plain. This area was unusual for a water creature. As if he had read my mind he answered my question. "I was looking for my favorite mushrooms and then I realized that I lost my way. Running for the way that I thought was best I got lost."

"You are farther then you thought. This is at least ten miles from the shore. I can take you there if you would like." The turtle nodded. Taking hold of his shell I ran with him tossed over my back. Clutching onto his paws, well his slimy wet paws or fins I ran with him, the land passing fast past me. Vegeta followed me, his dark eyes following.

"What the hell are you doing onna?" I looked over my shoulder.

"I am helping this creature find his home. This is the way I am." With that I ran forward as the Prince followed me. We ran for several miles until we ran into another creature.

Oolong's POV

I never told the story of Vegeta before.

"He beat Piccolo and they came together, but even with their power together they did not have enough power. He has been training for the last five years looking for others to help fight. Yamcha, you need to help them for if they fail then the Earth is gone." Yamcha looked at me in surprise as did Puar.

"For you to have turned to the good side there is something off," Puar said.

"Yes, I did not go though the whole training for shifting, but upon meeting the Prince I became a different person. I want to save the Earth and I will help in any way that I can." Puar and Yamcha nodded. This was obviously a good thing for them.

"Okay, I must believe you then." Yamcha nodded as Puar said this.

"She believes you then I believe you." I nod.

Vegeta's POV

I watched Bulma with the turtle. This is ridiculous. I hate that she has such a heart. Saiyans are not like that. None are caring and none are soft. Goku and Bulma are different and that is something that I can not understand. I would have forsaken them and then killed this turtle. I watch as she flies across the ocean and communicates with the earth creature. This is not my day it seems.

"Vegeta!" she calls to me. I grunt in response which seems to anger her, but she blows it off. "He says that his master is on an island just a few miles north of here." Whatever. Speeding up I fly in front of her. Her pace is too slow with the creature in her arms.

"Hurry up," I growl as I speed up more. In the distance a speck glistens on the already bright ocean waters. Without checking behind me I blast forward.

"Vegeta!" she screams in the distance, but I only wish to be over with these stupid tasks and onto my mission.

Bulma's POV

I do not understand why he has to be such an ass with me one minute and his old self the other minute. Here I was being myself as I had when I was young and he was acting like I was some little human he had to take care of. I knew that he hated weakness, but he had not acted like that when I was young. I was confused. This was new to me. Oh, well, I did not have to deal with on a daily basis after I got my wish. I was sure that I like Vegeta, but I was also sure that I liked Vegeta. The only thing that I was confused about besides who I liked better was either truly my soul mate. That was what I truly wanted. That was what my mother had told me. Sayian's only had one mate, their soul mate, and that when that special person died then they died with them, their souls intertwined.

"Vegeta!" That's when I saw where he was headed. It was a small house with pink paint. There was large lettering on the front of it that read 'Kami House.'

"That is it!" the turtle in my arms cried happily. "My master is there!" The house was surrounded by about 8 feet of sand and after that was several miles of golden sand. Vegeta landed before us, his landing blowing up sand making my landing unclear. I landed beside him, even though with all the sand no one could tell, but with my senses I could feel Vegeta next to me along with another energy. Suddenly I felt hands on my waist.

"Vegeta?" I questioned nervously.

"Master!" the turtle scolded. "You must not do that to women!" I screamed in fear and anger as I dropped the turtle to blast the man or creature touching me. Suddenly that smoke parted and Vegeta stood there holding onto that arm of an old man, his face wrinkled like that of an eighty year old man. He had on large dark sunglasses and he had grown a long grey moustache while his head was bald. He looked up at Vegeta in fear.

"What the hell?!" I growled as I moved away from the man, my blue eyes wide in anger.

"Oh, was that you?" the man inquired. The turtle looked up at the man.

"What did I tell you about grabbing into the sands not knowing who was there?" he grumbled. "Not all women are unattached."

"I heard a woman's voice and thought to grab wh--"

"That is your fucking problem," the creature scolded. I emerged from the sand next to Vegeta.

"What the hell? Your master is a pervert." Vegeta growled next to me and I wondered what his problem was. He had never really acted jealous. It was not like him.

"Sorry," the creature apologized. "I shall give you somethin' for helping me out and not blasting him out of his eternal life." With that the turtle disappeared. Suddenly he appeared from the small house. "This is all that I can offer. I hope that it helps you on your journey." In its palms are a dragonball, the shimmering surface golden in an orange glow. I grabbed the ball and looking into it's glowing surface with happiness. This was just one more, just one more step until my goal... the perfect mate! I turned from Vegeta. This is awesome. I turn back to Vegeta... I am ready to fight for my future. Sure, Yamcha is great and so is Vegeta, but I want the perfect mate. If one of them is it then I will find out with my wish. Turning back to the turtle.

"This is the best thing in the world, but I was wondering if you could help me with something else?" I explained the same story that Ox King told me and then what we had seen ourselves white Vegeta just stood to the side.

Roshi's POV

I listen to what the girl is telling the turtle, but my attention is brought down as I ogle her body. That is the cutest girl, but I can tell that I do not have any chance with the man next to her. I guess that I will just have to look and _try _not to touch. I focus my attention back to what she is talking about for I can feel the raising energy from the male next to her. In fact I can see it in his face and then I hear a low growl. Yes, it is he that is growling, but it seems as if neither of them hear him growling at me. Is it in my head? Nah!

Vegeta's POV

_That_stupid pervert. I can see his eyes ogling **my **mate!!! Wait? What? Bulma is not my mate and never will be anything than a friend. Sure she is strong enough, but she had _blue _hair and that is a definite no-no. Casting my gaze toward the old man I send him a mental growl. I could see that I scared the other male. With a smirk I tune back into the boring conversation that Bulma and the creature are having.

"Okay," I growl as I move between them. They back up a little and then Bulma gave me _the look_. I knew I should not have done that, but I am ready to get this _little_thing over with. "Creature, where is the fucking fan?" The creature backs up more. Bulma tries to say something, but I put my hand up to silence her. She squeaks while almost causes me to laugh, but I hold it in. Now is not the time for laughter. "If you do give it to the woman so we can be on our way." The turtle nods and brings us the fan. Good. "Thank you," I say as I turn from the creature and hand the fan over to the female. "Go!" With that I take to the air, the woman several feet below me on the island. I turn look down at her, but with a sigh I turn away. She wants to be stubborn, then fine. I speed up and then disappear into the clouds of past noon.

Bulma's POV

What the hell was that about? I turn to the turtle.

"Sorry," I say as I bow. "I will see you later." I lift off into the skies, my long cerulean locks flying behind me. What is up his ass, I mean he so moody? Oh, well. I follow his trail of energy for a few minutes before I realize that he in not heading for our group, but going somewhere else. I turn toward where I can feel the rest of the group. Soon I come upon them, all of them looking rather serious. "What?" I inquire. Yamcha pulls me over to him and explains the story that he was given. I was in shock!! "What?" I shout pushing him away. "Why didn't he tell me?" I am rather hurt. This is not like the Vegeta I knew, but then again with the news of his last several years I can see why. Oolong steps forward.

"He probably did not want you to fight and get hu--"

"Fuck that!" I scream. "That is a bunch of shit!" I don't even know why I said that. I just feel so angry for some reason and I can't pinpoint it. Shaking my head I turn away from the group. "Never mind him, let's go. I want to get those balls before the enemy does." With that I move toward the car. Yamcha grabs my arm and pulls me close. With a shocked gasp I look up at him, his lips moving closer. What is he doing? Before I can even think anything else Yamcha's warm lips touch mine and I am lost. After seconds he pulls away.

"Do you really need those to get you the best boyfriend?" he inquires sadly. "I could be the best boyfriend." I look into his dark eyes and can't even think. Is this love? I thought that I loved V---- No, that was just infatuation, not love... This must be love! With a nod I grasp his hands and that is it. Yamcha is my first boyfriend and hopefully my last, but in the back of my mind I can hear a voice screaming something as a door in my mind shuts... This is just one of many of the doors that have shut in my mind and it certainly will not be the last. I give Yamcha a quick kiss as we get into the car, both of us in the front seat of course. Now the rest of the gang files in as I start the engine. We are going home. This the end of my journey... or is it?

Vegeta's POV

Stupid woman! Why does she have to look at me that way and make me feel these things?! I know that I like her, but.... well, there is no real reason why I can't be with her, but I know that I could never give her this 'love' that she speaks of and as for this 'boyfriend' thing well, that is not what Sayians do! We take one mate for the rest of our lives. There is no true courting ritual or anything like that. We just know that we are the one for each other and we mate. That is all! Why did she have to be raised like and made into a fucking human?! The woman in obviously not human, but since her tail has been removed she resembles one now. I hate her surrogate for what she did to her! Slamming my fist into a rock I growl. Damn! Damn! Damn! Suddenly I feel the presence of someone. Piccolo? I turn to find myself face to face with one of my allies and behind him are several men and women of different races.

"What is this?" I inquire as I walk toward the group.

"These are some of the Earth's finest warrior and some of Namek's." I look at the men and women behind him. I walk before the group, my onyx eyes glaring at them.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Launch," a girl says as she steps forward. Her waist length blond hair shifts behind her as she glares back at me with green eyes. Next to her is a green man the could be the twin of Piccolo.

"My name is Nail." I nod at him and move onto the next person, well, what resembles a person or a doll.

"My name is Chou-Zu," he says, his pale face almost blinding in the light. Next to him is a large, muscular male with three eyes. He wears hardly any clothing, but what fighter does?

"My name is Tien." Several other humans step forward. There is another male who almost resembles a Sayian except for his lack of a tail and a woman next to him who also could pass for a Sayian as her waist length hair blows behind her.

"My name is Eaen and this is my mate Sase. We are not human or Sayian," he says. I look at him in shock. "I could tell by the look on your face. We are a race known as Sathon-jin. We are a combination of several species of humanoid." I nod. "We are born pacifists and fighters. We like to keep the peace, but will fight to uphold it." This is good. This is like the Sayian in a way. Our race would rather live in peace, but there are battles that have to be won to get that way, but then again the way we got our planet was aggressive. I turn away from the 'warriors' as my mind thinks of all the things that must be done in such a short time.

"Okay," I say swinging back to face them. "We have one year to train unless otherwise specified."


	10. Chapter 10

POV

* * *

Vegeta's

This is the way it should be done. I look on at the warriors that have matured in the the few months, well, the two months that I have trained them. I know that we will be ready for this fight, but at the same time I feel that I am missing someone, a power that would shift the higher battle. In the two months that I have trained my group there have been many who have come to me. I do not know how they know that I need their help, but I ask no questions because when you get help you do not ask. I will one day, but most of them will not make it past this fight and yet I am thankful that they are here. I take down all their names like in the army for they are the army. This army will take on our greatest enemy and will defeat him, this I am assured of. I turn away from them and turn to look at the skies. She is the only one missing in the fight for our race. With a heavy sigh I turn back to my warriors.

"Time for sparing!"

Bulma's POV

I wonder where he is. I look out my window sadly. The trees in the backyard sway with the winds, bending and dancing in one spot. It makes me think of him.

"Vegeta," I whisper. "Where are you?"

"Hey! Bulma!" I turn away from the window and run out of my room to the voice that calls to me. Shutting the door I run to the stairs where Yamcha waits for me. We have been going out for the last two months and really have done nothing. He is gotten over his fear of girls, but now I lack interest in him. I love him, but this is only as a friend. I know that I should have followed through with my wish, but I felt that I should give Yamcha a chance because he really seemed to like me. Now as I look at him I know that I was wrong to even try. Sure he was a great guy, but I could tell that my feelings were not as pure as his seemed to be and I could not give him the love that he needed. We couldn't even hold hands I felt so wrong with him. With a sigh I smiled at him. It was time to find the last of the balls.

"Yamcha, there is something that we need to talk about."

* * *

Goku's

POV

I now looked up at my master, my sensei. He was such a pervert!

"Master," I whined. "Will you leave the woman alone and hurry up. My friend lives around here and I need to find her." The older man looked over at him in question.

"I am not bothering the lady." Turning back to his prey, a young woman in her early twenties with double d breasts and a big butt. She was a young white girl that was about five foot four and she was glaring at Master Roshi. I had been training with Roshi for two monthes and feel that I have grown in power, but at the same time I feel that he is lacking. Then again he is only human. I know that I once thought that I was like others, but the only other people I had seen looked similar in appearance minus the lack of a tail and now I know what I am. I am Sayian-jin. With a shake of my dark locks I walked away from the old pervert as the woman screamed at him and beat him to a pulp after she removed his hand from her left breast.

"Whatever." I walked down the street, my eyes searching for a number. That was when I ran into a very tall soft wall. I fell back only to land at my master's feet. He smiled down at me with both his cheeks red with handprints. I groaned as I stood up. "I am so sorry," I muttered.

"It-" the voice paused with the moments hesitation I looked up. "Goku?"

"Y-Yamcha!!" I launch myself at the tall man. Then it hits me. He is not Yamcha... He is sad, his normal aura softer, almost nonexistent. "Yamcha?" I question. This is so not like him. He looks ahead in a daze. I snap my fingers before his dark eyes. He does nothing except stare straight ahead. I shove him and that is when I finally get a response.

"Bulma," he mutters. What is his problem? I run into him again as Roshi watches us.

"No," I say. "This is Goku!" He looks down at me.

"Why?" he inquires softly. I know nothing as I look into his dark eyes. What is up with this man? Roshi comes from behind and knocks me off Yamcha. He holds the man by his arms, his grip hard.

"You are not with her," he says, his voice firm. THis is my first time seeing this side of the masterr. "She is gone. She has let you go." Yamcha blinks and his eyes grow sadder. There is moister on the edges of his lashes. I know that he is sad, but as I watch the pair I know that I am out of the loop. I am confused. This is something that I know nothing about and I know that I will find out soon about this thing that older boys and men know about that I do not. Shaking my head I watch the pair.

* * *

Yamcha's POV

I can not believe it. I can truly _truly _not believe it. I thought that everything way going great. In my mind I see her and I can feel her.

_Bulma looks at me, her face so bright, but so sad. I can see that there is something bothering her. I have known this for some time, but I never wanted to admit that there is something wrong with the happiest girl in the world. Everything makes her happy and nothing seems to get her down, but today I can see that she is sad._

_"Bulma?" I question._

_"We need to talk." Knowing this tone is not my style. I really have no practice with women so this tone is diffenent._

_"Yes?" She pats the spot next to her with a sad smile. I can sense something bad, but I know very little about the oppisite sex so I sit next to her._

_"It is over," she says, her voice flat. What?_

_"What?" I ask, my voice deflated. This is not happening._

_"It is over..." she seems to fade off as my mind looks over our life in the last two months. I am searching. I am searching for that one thing. There has to be something that indicated that this was about to happen. Nothing. There is nothing that indicated this to me. I am unsure and sad. I am hurt and frustrated. I shove her from me as I see that she is about to touch me._

_"What the fuck?!?!?" I cry in hatred. "You are truly a bitch," I spit. I run from her, my heart breaking. I run and run. There is nothing around me it seems._

Now I look at the male in front of me.

"She is gone," he says and I wonder if he knows me. "I can see that you have been hurt, but this will happen and there is nothing that you can do about it. You will find someone better. There will be someone else." I breath deeply. There is no one like her. Just then I see Goku and without thinking I walk toward him. This old man stops me and says some words.

"She is gone. She has let you go." With those words I see him. This man that is in front of me. He is right. She does not want me. I nod. Bulma is gone. She did not need me or love me as much as I did her. Just then a young girl ran up to me. She stops just inches from me.

"Yamcha?" she inquires softly. I nod, my thoughts gone. Do I know this girl. "It is me Meiling!" I think back. There was a time when I was ten and I had a girl that I had known for a long time.

"Ling?" She nods. I pull her close. Bulma is gone and I see this girl that I knew I loved long before, but I never asked her if she felt something for me.

_Flash Back_

_I had known Melin for a long time, well since we were babies sucking on our mothers' tits. I had always known her and we had seemed to get along for such a long time. I remember when she had turned ten and began looking at the boys in a different light. I had been jealous of this I am assured. She began to like this one boy and I remember how it crushed me to see her long for him instead of for me and as we go older we had more fights. One dark night on my twelfth birthday and she had brought this boy to my house._

_"Who is this?" I inquired tersely. Meiling looked up at me, happiness in her face._

_"This is Syaoran. He is my boyfriend." The boy glared at her._

_"I am not your boyfriend!" I watched in stunned silence thinking that my friend would go off on him, but she just blew it off._

_"We are engaged and you know that we made that promise." With a shake of his head he walked off with Meiling in tow. I know of her promise. We made one long ago when I was five. It seems that she has found someone before I did._

_End Flash Back_

"Yam-chan! I am so glad to see you again!" she gushed as she latched onto him as she had years before. I held onto her knowing that the was the woman that I was meant to be with. She was the one. I hugged her as I looked into my heart. This was what I had been looking for. I pulled back from her.

"I am so glad to see you," I said. "Meiling. I was never sure of my love, but I do believe that I love you. I can never see myself with anyone other than you." She looked at me in surprise.

"Yamcha, this is something that I have only dreamed of. I only loved you ever since I met you. There is no other." I opened my mouth to say something, but she silenced me with one touch of her pointer. "Not even him. He was a distraction. He kept me from being sad when you kept your love from me." I knew now. I knew that she was mine. I knew not where it came from but I knew that I meant it.

"Marry me," I blurted.

"Yamcha you know that I never found some one that I loved more than you. I remember our promise. I would have tol you so you know that he never meant anything to me." I nodded as I leaned in for that first kiss.

* * *

Bulma's

POV

It seems that I wander aimlessly. I have walked off into the wilderness. I look nowhere and yet I see everything. This is my life. I have wandered for him. I look around as I woander deeper into the woods.

* * *

I am sorry for my absense, but I have been lost in my own thoughts and ideas, but I will finish this story for I will not be an author that vanishes. Thank you for those who have stayed with me through these times.


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma's POV

I still seem to be lost. I wonder where this damn ball is! The radar beeps in my hands, the sound deffening in the silence of the forest. With a sigh I turn as the beeping gets more urgent. For some reason my heart is not into this. I don't even think that I want to do this... I turn away from where the ball is and turn to where I feel the powers rising. I can tell there are alot of powers together. It looks like he has found a crew to fight with him.

"Vegeta," I murmur. I want to be with him, but as I turn to fly in that direction I hear a rustle behind me. I turn, the radar beeping quicker as I shove it into the pockets of my black spandex shorts. What is it? "I can hear you out there!" Silence greets my shout. The bugs have stopped their music and the birds have stopped their melody. There is something out there, but what is it? "I am warning you!" I yell. This time the bushes rustle causing my body to shake with warning. This power is great, but familiar. Still I crouch down ready to fight. A shadow steps out from the darkness. "Vegeta?" I say, my voice low in shock as my arms drop to my sides. He steps out of the shadows, the light hitting his onyx eyes making them gleam.

"Woman," he says in confusion. "What are you doing out here?" I step closer to him.

"I was wondering the same thing." Vegeta shakes his head. "I was just thinking about you." He looks shocked.

"What about the desert idiot?" he asks. I shake my head.

"We went our different ways. I was just looking for the balls to make my wish," I state. He frowns. "I--"

"Still looking for a male stupid enough to _mate _with you?" What the fuck? I frown back at him. What is his problem?

"No!" I growl. "I find that I do not need a stupid _mate_," I say with disgust. I notice a different emotion flickers in his eyes before it disappears with a blink of his dark eyes, the emotion gone and his smug look on his face. "I am going to train since we have an enemy that requires several fighters." Vegeta looked at her in shock.

Vegeta's POV

How did she find out about that? Then it hit me.

"I guess I forgot that you could feel energy and identify it." She looked at him, her face smug.

"I didn't feel you with them, but also Oolong told the guys who told me." Damn it!

"I knew I should of killed him when I had the chance." She looks at me in shock.

"He was worried!" she protested, her face switching emotions so quickly.

"Dumb woman. I would never kill the pervert. I will leave that to the woman who ends up with that thing." She sighs. The wind rustles around us as the trees sway. "Are you sure?" I inquire. "That you want to train for this treat?" She nods.

"First I would like to know more about this _lord _that is following you." With a sigh I tell her of our greatest enemy. Thirty minutes later the pair sat in the dirt looking at the skies that moved over the trees. "Okay," she said, her voice even. "He tried to destroy our planet several years ago and that was one of the reasons for me being on Earth while the other reason is because he is after the pair of us for our powers." I nod. "Vegeta, I don't think he will like me if he did get a hold of me." I look at her in shock.

"Why would you be concerned of him liking you?!" I scream in anger. This was a dangerous creature that I just spent half an hour explaining to her and the only thing that bothered her was him liking her?!

"NO!" she cried. "I mean that I have _no _legendary powers." I looked at her in shock. That was all that she meant? I shook my head.

Bulma's POV

"I really don't either, but the ledgends are clear about dates, times, and powers. We are needed together to create the most almighty power." I look at him in shock. We are needed together to create an almighty power? This does not make sense. We were together now and there was nothing happening.

"I don't understand," I say as I get up from the brown earth. "We are together now. Where is this almighty power?" Vegeta shook his head at me.

"I don't know. Maybe we have to do some sort of ritual," he suggested as he rose. "I am not really clear on the past of the Golden (Super) Sayian and the Blue Sayian. I know that they were the same as we are pretty much."

"Where could we learn more about this?" I inquire. He shrugs.

"My pod might have some information." I look at him in question.

"Pod?" He nods as he takes to the skies. I take off after him. "What is a pod? I have only heard of aliens coming out of them when they are born or some shit!" He ignores me as he speeds up. I growl as I speed up to catch up with him. We travel in silence cause he usually speeds up after being questions when he is in a hurry or if he does not want to talk about certain subjects. It seems to take forever, but truly only a few hours to reach his training ground. As we land I look around me. There are groups of them. Fighters! They cover the clearing, which is as big as a football field and it seems that they grow in occupancy. Some of the girls give me looks of hatred while obvious Sayians gawk in wonder and awe. They must really believe in the old legend. I was told of the same thing, but I was never told that it was me. They just called the Blue Sayian the Legendary while telling me that Vegeta was the Golden One. He would aid the world while the female Legendary helped. She was not given a very big role in life, her mother would always say, but in the end the pair were evenly matched. It would be the only time in the ages that there would be two ledgendaries. Now there would be another. It happened every thousand years or so. Even while she told me these great stories she also discouraged me to go out and fight like the other Sayians. Instead she took off my tail, my heritage, and made me human! I was better than a human! I was a Sayian and there was no real proof of it. I followed Vegeta as he took me out of the camp where a trail of trees loomed like a tunnel. I followed him, the sun spotting us with it's light while the trees shaded our venture. Vegeta reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me quickly to his destination. For some reason it all felt like slow motion. I could only stare at him even as we stopped, the light still dim, but more light then before.

"Woman!" a voice called in the distance. I looked up at Vegeta, his dark eyes boringing to my light eyes. "Bulma?" this voice startled me as I watched Vegeta's lips form my name in concern. Concern?

"Did-d you just say m-my name?" I questioned. He nodded. I straightened myself and detangeled my hand from his.

"Why?" he questioned. I wanted to tell it was because I liked the way my name flew off his tounge and left his _sexy _lips. With a shake of my head I turned from him to see where he had brought me. It was **gorgeous**! Before me was a paradise in the middle of a desert. It was like the places she had heard of in fairy tales! The trees were so close they made a very decent wall to keep in the water that cover fifty percent of the clearing while shielding the pair from onlookers. The only thing out of place was a metallic ball that was just big enough to fit two people if one was a child or woman along with one male.

"What is that?" I inquired as I ran toward the shiny object. I ran my hand over the window that was just big enough to fit a face.

"This is my pod," he said as he came up next to me. "Well, it is more like the pod that my mom brought me to Earth in."

"It is a ship," I stated. I remember such a ship. One time when I was like five or so I came across one in our backyard. It had been there a while, but it obviously had been tampered with. There were no vines and it was clean of any dust or dirt. "I remember mine." He looked at me seriously.

"We can use it to locate information on the Ledgendaries." I nodded. This was something that I needed to hear about. He placed his hand over the circle above the window making the pod hum to life. He stepped back, taking me with him we watched as the hatch hissed open revealing a large seat surrounded by lights and buttons. Beeping filled the air as the computer booted up and into life.

"Prince Vegeta," it said in a femanine voice.

"Computer," he responded. "Find literature on the Ledgendaries." The computer beeped as the screen flashed to life, several forgien letters popping up in front of them. Seconds later a number popped on the screen.

"Found one source on complete history of Ledgendaries."

"Play." The computer beeped twice before reading the article.

"Last time the Ledgendaries showed up was on the previous Planet Vegeta-sei. The beast was uncontrollable, too destroyed and heartbroken it destroyed several cities and countries on the extinct planet causing many to escape to the new Planet Vegeta-sei." The machine paused in it's talk as several images popped in front of the pair. In them you could see the original planet and the destruction of it. You could see the mighty ape, his golden fur gleaming in the fire the blazed around him. Then it showed the complete destruction of the planet as the Golden one exploded with the planet. The next pictures that flashed up showed the new planet with the Truffles and then the fight with the above mentioned race. "The only problem with the new planet was the Truffles. They were a group of intellectuals that despised the Sayians. Though for the first year everything was peaceful and prosperous the Sayians finally attacked the other race, their bodies transforming into their other forms, the giant apes trampling all underfoot. After this King Vegeta ruled. He had led the fight well and was able to continue his rule as they officially settled. The named the new planet after it's predecessor. Planet Vegeta. In the next chapter the go back on the beginning of the Golden one followed by the birth of the Blue One." More pictures popped on screen. We see a couple, the Royal couple.

"Is that your dad?" I inquire. He shakes his head.

"That is my grandfather, well, the one that was over a thousand years ago." We look back at the screen as the pictures changes to the same couple with a bundle in the females arms. In her arms the young baby looks like his father, except for the hair which his much shorter because of his age. Next we see a completely different couple. A blue haired male with a dark haired woman. This had to by my ancestors. "This is your family. Your grandparents."

"I barely remember my family, but I don't remember either of them having blue hair." He looked at me.

"Neither of them did. You are the blue Sayian of one of you great grandfathers. This happened a thousand years ago. You will also have a child with blue hair. It seems that there are two Blue Sayians in each family before they are gone for a thousand years." They turned back to the video.

"You are correct my prince," the computer praised. "In the Vegeta-sei line all Vegeta's look the same, but with the Blue Sayian there is always two. It will be a parent and a child. The pair met when they were but years old. The mother's were friends and almost were considered sisters they were so close." More pictures flashed on the screen. These were of two girls playing around. Both were obviously the Blue Sayian's wife and the King's wife. Then there were pictures of their children together. The young prince played with the blue haired child and they looked so happy. It showed pictures of the matings. They were separate.

"Wait!" I cried. "Why are they marrying other people. They loved each other!" The computer beeped and then another hand written page showed up.

"The pair loved each other and were ready to mate, but something happened. They were cursed. If they were to mate they would bring death to their people. They were told that there would be a power that they could not control. It would be the true Golden Cerulean Legend. This would be the ultimate warrior and they were not meant to have this child, but their ancestors past them would make them. The mated separate, but fought together. In the end because they had not mated she died a gruesome death while he found out of her death and turned Super Sayian. While in his Golden form he killed all those around him in anguish." There were more pictures. The death of the blue Sayian and the destruction of the planet. "You are the descendants, but you are the pair. You are the ones to create the powerful one. The Golden Cerulean Legend."

* * *

Sorry that I have not written in a while. I have had a block and in the last two days it had opened. I love to write and this is one of the few times that I have had this problem. I hope to have the rest of it later this week.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma wondered off for a minute after the information that Vegeta's pod had delivered.  
It was a shock to say the least. I mean 'they' were to create the Golden Cerulean Legend?  
Could this be any weirder? Probably, but there was no way she wanted to dwell on that turn.  
Vegeta had gone back to his crew, the crew that was going to help them defeat the one who had determined that their race was a threat, one that needed to be exterminated. There was one thing she was sure of that she would not let anything happen to her people, whether she have lived on Plant Vegeta-sei or on Earth. With that thought, that decision she headed for where the army was training. Vegeta looked up at her, but then turned from her. Sure, it probably disgusted him that he would have to mate with her to make the Legend come true, but she saw it as what it was.  
Destiny.  
Fate.  
Irrefutable.  
Enslavement.  
Yeah, sure she felt something for him, but she was still feeling enslaved, imprisoned within the bars that fate and destiny had entrapped her in. With a sigh of resignation she walked over and joined the ranks. Of, course she was not surprised that Goku was amongst them, as his father, she had found out was one of King Vegeta's most valued soldiers. He had gave them his vision of their death, their extinction and had saved them as King Vegeta believed that Bardock,  
Goku's father, had the Sight. As for the rest of Goku's family, his mother was dead and his brother was a fighter for their great army, the one that was before them. She had seen him, but he was so young and she could not believe the differences between the two. They were like day and night. Goku was nice, while Radditz was mean and surly. Oh, well, he was no concern to her, well,  
maybe Goku was even though she had been using him it seemed that he genuinely liked her. She could no longer use him, but she still wanted that wish even though it would probably do her little to no good. After all she was destined to be with Vegeta.

Vegeta's POV

What the hell was her problem any way? I mean most girls were jumping on me to be with me.  
I don't understand why she was the exception. My father would probably jump for joy knowing I had found the missing link in the legend, but then again that was why I was sent here. I was supposed to find her and bring her back. I hadn't planned on her coloring seeing as the coloring usually skipped generations, but that was fine. The only thing that put a dent in that plan was Frieza. He had followed them looking for her as well. Now they almost sitting ducks.  
"Alright! 1000 orbits around Chikyuu!" With that the large group of warriors take off. I watch as they leave, Bulma the last one up in the skies, her long hair almost white in the sunlight. I take off after her. "Woman!" I yell. She ignores me. "Onna!" I yell. She turns and looks at me for all of two seconds before speeding up into the group. "Damn it woman!" I curse as I speed up to catch up with her.

Bulma's POV

What did he want? It was obvious that he wanted little to do with me in the mate department and sure, I was acting pretty childish about the whole thing. I should really stop and listen to what he had to say since soon they would have to be mates and make this legend come true, but I really wanted to be childish. I wanted to give him the silent treatment that women were famous for, but suddenly I thought an irrational thought, one that had a solution but I failed to see it.

'I am virgin!' In the coming months was a chance of death whether they won or lost. I could die in battle or die when the Earth was destroyed. I did not want to die a virgin! I'm only 16 and I sure as hell did not want to die a girl. I want to die a woman. With that thought in my foremost thoughts I stopped. Turning I watched him speed toward me. The soldiers continued past me. He stopped a foot or two from me with a scowl on his young face.

"What the hell woman?" he growled at me.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this short part, but my life has been hectic with work, holidays, my four year olds potty mouth and then finally getting to see my step daughter. Ahhh... life gets so crammed sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma's POV

Now that I had his attention I didn't know what to say. I wasn't scared... much... but I also knew we had an audience.

"Well, Onna," he prompted. I knew he had forgotten this one thing and wanted me to continue, but I looked around, a glare on my face and a flare in my eyes. Clouds passed overhead as I returned my glare to him.

"Do you really want to continue with an audience?" I inquired as curiousity hung around us. I knew everyone was curious. I knew that Yamcha and Goku were in that crowd, but the funny thing was I knew that Goku knew more than Yamcha. It seemed that he realized that the troops were watching us, their training stalled as they waited. With a snap of his neck he glared at all of them. They qwivered as they looked away and flew off. As soon as they were out of earshot I started. My attention was all on him as I took a deep breath. "I... will help with the com- completion of the legend." He smirked as if he had won, but then that smirk disappeared.

"Of course you will," he said as if that was the only conclusion that I should come to. "You can't change fate." What the fuck?

"You don't think so?" I snapped. He was so stupid. He should have just accepted my answer, but no, he had to go and be a REALLY big baka! "You just think I will lie down and accept what you want with my body?" I know it was childish, but I wanted him to be shocked. "You think that Kami predicts my life?" He only hovers there, his face unmoving. The silence echos around us. "You think I want to be mated?" This got his attention.

"What do you mean by that?" he inquires gruffly. His whole body seems tense, but I care not as I blow him off with a shake of my head.

"Never mind. Let us get this shit over with." I turn from him to look over the horizion as the trees and the islands that dot the waters. "Shall we do it now or later?" There was no response from him so I turn around. "Well?"

* * *

Vegeta's POV

What the fuck? This woman is insane. One minute she wants nothing to do with me and then the next second she is shoving the mating at me. Are all women this irrational?

"Onna!" I bark. "Must I remind you of a few very important details?" She blinks at me, her eyes blank in confusion.

"What very important details?"

"First off I am the pr-" She waved me off.

"Shove it!" she growled. "I do not care if you are a prince or not! Here are the _very _important details and pride is not one of them." I begin to tell her off, but the look in her eyes stops me. I am not afraid of her, but something warns me off. "This is about u-" she seems to pause on her words before continuing. "This is about our race!" She is right about that, but I will never admit that to her. "We need to make the child that will defeat Frieza! He will destroy Frieza and free our people and the universe of his evil."

"Then why are we here arguing about it?" She shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe because you are the world's biggest as-" I cut her off the only way I know how besides killing her. I press my lips to her's harshly cutting off her assessment of me.

* * *

Third Person POV

As he presses his lips to Bulma's she stares at him in shock, but his eyes are closed so he does not see this. Bulma hesitates for only a second before kissing him back. They float in the air like that for what seems like minutes, maybe even hours before pulling away, breathless.

"That worked better than I imagined." Bulma starts, her face turning beet red.

"E-excuse me?" she shrieks. "What do you mean by that?" When he starts to respond she holds up her hand. "Shut up!" With that she is gone, a trail of gold left behind her.

* * *

Vegeta's POV

"Is that what I think it is?" I inquire out loud as I watch her golden trail. I shake my head. 'That can't be.' Now I am in hot water though. I am supposed to mate with that wench, but with my big mouth I have fucked up again. What to do now. Just then Goku appears beside me.

"So, what did you do now?" I turn toward him.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean, brat?" I ask. "You know nothing about women!" He shakes his head before looking at me, his eyes wise.

"No, I have no experience with girls, but I do know about Bulma," he says. "She likes you, but he just keep putting your foot in your mouth." I gawk at him. This _low class imbecile _is giving me advice on Bulma. He is a _brat_! What the fuck can h- Wait! He lived with her and traveled with her. He might know more than I know. I just have to play off as it I don't care.

"As if you could know Bulma all that well," I say as I turn from him. Goku laughs.

"You don't fool me for a second," he says as he powers up a little. "Come find me when you want the answers." With that he flies off from me leaving me with my mouth wide open.

"What Was That?" I ask no one in particular. That _brat_ has the balls to _assume _I need help and want help from him? Okay, so it's true. I need his help, but I don't want to ask and I hope that he will come back and give it to me so I just float down to the nearest island and wait.

* * *

Bulma's POV

"That stupid jerk!" I grumbled. "I can't believe how retarded he is!" I punched a whole into a tree and turned to the skies. I wanted to be with him, but he was just so stupid and arrogant. Were those one and the same cause it seemed to work that way with most men. Too arrogant to see what they did. I took flight and headed for the camp. It was deserted as I thought it would be with the group still doing laps around Earth. I should be training, but I need to get this shit with over too. I don't know what I should be doing. With that she headed over to a clearing where she put up a portable home capsule. Heading inside she went to bed.

* * *

Goku's POV

I don't know what the hell is up with those two, but obviously they like each other so why can't they get along? I guess I get to be the helper on this one. Dang, I am not ready for this.


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta's POV

I guess he is not coming back. Vegeta looks around as he opens his eyes a few hours later. I guess I have to ask for help if I want our mating to happen. With that last thought I head for Goku's ki signature. Within minutes I come to the clearing where the younger Sayian is sparing with Yamcha, the woman's former male. Yes, I know all about that and though I have some issues with that I know that he is not worth my time.

"Yamchop," I say as I walk toward the pair. Yamcha glares at me, but I pay him no mind. Goku turns to me.

"You know that some time you are going to have to be nice to her friends, right?" I shake my head as I turn to the other male. Goku turns to him as well. "I will be there to continue training in a few." Yamcha nods as he heads off. He turns back to me.

* * *

Goku's POV

I can tell that he not used to this so I will make it easy for him.

"So, I can tell you like Bulma and that she likes you too," I start off. "Why don't you let her know that you like her?" Vegeta scoffs.

"I need the woman. I do not like her like that." I smile.

"You are not very good at lying." He looks at me with a look of astonishment that is covered quickly by indifference. "Here's the thing and I don't mean to embarrass you, but well, we could all tell how you felt about her that last time we were all together."

"Just tell me what I need to know so that I can get on with this."

* * *

Vegeta's POV

I do not want to be patronized by the little idiot. I want this mating over with and done so that I can concentrate on the fight and Frieza!

"Seriously kid," I growl. "The woman is the means to an end, one that I am ready for." Goku shakes his head.

"You can not be serious," he states. "You feel more for her than that and you need to treat her properly." At this Goku frowns. "You should know that if you hurt her," he whispers darkly, his personality changing like the tide. One minute up and the next down. "If you hurt her, do not think that _all _of us will not hurt you just as bad." I snort at this and his power soars around him violently. "Do not fuck around." I frown. He is serious. He will fuck me up.

"Okay, Okay," I say as I hold up my hands. "She is still just a means to an end, kid. I can not change how I feel, but I will treat her better ok?" Goku calms down and nods.

"I guess that will have to do. Now here is the deal." We talk for about two hours about Bulma and what I need to do. I take it serious as I know that is how he wants me to behave. "Got it?" I nod. Guess it is time for me to get going. I head off from the kid without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

Bulma had just finished taking a nap and was changing after a bath when a knock sounds on her door.

"Yes?" she calls out. No one answers for like two seconds before Yamcha's voice comes through the white, metallic door. "Yamcha?"

"Yes, it is me." Bulma looks at the door quizically. "Come on let me in!"

"Um... You know what... I don't think I will." Silence. Then the door blasts open to reveal her former boyfriend.

"Too bad," he said, his eyes glittering strangely. "I thought you and I could go for a ride and talk." With a flick of her wrist she powers up and shoots him with a small blue blast. Yamcha, not suspecting that is hit in the face and falls back. Bulma grabs her bag and heads for the door. She kicks him with a curse and runs. She manages to get all of three feet when a purple man appears before her. He is over six feet tall with two black horn protruding from his swollen head. He is looking at her sadly.

"Come on." She stares at him questionably. "Trust me." Bulma nods, but then the world goes black.

* * *

Vegeta's POV

Something is off. I could feel the woman's aura for like two seconds and now it is non existent.

"What the fuck?" I head to the place where I felt her before she had gone. As I grow closer I realize that there are a few energy signatures in the area. One of them is Yamchop and the others are not familiar. Who could they be? I finally land in the area to find that it is the camp and Bulma has set up her house, but the energies are gone, well all, but Yamchop's. "Weakling!" I yell. "Yamchop!" I run into the house and find said human in a crumpled mess on the floor. "Shit," I say as I crouch down next to him. I am about to call him by my names for him when I remember what the kid said and change my mind. "Yamcha?" I question. "Wake up man." Suddenly he stirs and with a scream, which hurts my sensitive ears, stands up.

"Where is she? Are they gone?" I growl as I stand up before him.

"Where is she? That is my question to you!" He looks at me, a fear in his eyes that I have never seen even after meeting me. "What the hell happened?"

He opens his mouth and then closes it and just when I get ready to hit him he says, "They said Frieza is waiting for you now. He has one piece and now he wants his other one."

I know short, but I have had such a month! Work is driving me up the wall and my son just started Kindergarten so my hands are full. I am alson working on a new story so give me time and I will finish this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Vegeta growled in a low tone as the wind blew around the house. Yamcha whimpers at the sheer force of Vegeta's anger.

"I can't believe he is already here," he said as he looked toward the door. What was he going to do. He knew that Frieza was going to kill one, the other, or both, but he had no clue which was his plan. Frieza was afraid of their power to create the new power that was said to kill him. "We did not fulfill the prophecy. Damn." Yamcha said nothing as he stares at the ground now. "I only have one choice. I must go to Frieza, but..." he fades off.

"We could all go with you!" Yamcha states coming out of his stupor. Vegeta looks at him in shock.

"To your deaths?" he questions. "For her?" Yamcha shakes his head, really not believing where he is saying.

"For the both of you." At this Vegeta laughs just as Goku appears.

"Really? You expect me to believe that you would die for me too?" Goku walks to where Yamcha now stands.

"You should," Goku states. "Did I not tell you myself about what you would have to do for Bulma? We will do the same for her. You are part of us as you are part of her." Vegeta looks at them stunned.

"I can't believe this," he states with a shake of his head. "I always knew that humans were frail, but never stupid like this." He turns from them, the sun setting low in the sky. It was late and they would need a way to Frieza's ship. His one person ship would not do for the three of them. "We need transport for the three of us. My ship will only hold one and then we need to find Frieza." He turns toward them. "Finding him will not be a huge problem."

"Neither will the transport, but you were mislead about the size of your crew," Goku states. Yamcha nods. "Capsule Corp will provide the transport, but the Z Warriors will help rescue Bulma."

* * *

With a groan Bulma sits up, the cold ground below her hard like stone beneath her soft form.

"I feel like I was hit with a Special Beam Cannon." She opens her blue eyes, the fuzziness of the room coming in to focus. The lack of light hindering her sight further, but she still manages to sit up and see her surroundings. "A cell? What the fuck?" She tries to stand up, but her world shrinks to the pain her temples. "Damn it." With a sigh she sits back down on the stone floor.

"So, you are the Blue One," a voice states in the shadows. Bulma refuses to jump, but curiosity makes her search around her, the shadows not revealing her neighbor or villain. "My name is Zarbon and I am your new guardian." Zarbon steps out of the shadows, his large form six foot and blue, his hair a jaded green. He wears a black spandex body suit with a white chest plate that covers him from neck to waist. There are no shoulder guards, just thick straps made of the armor. "You will be under my watch until further notice from my Lord and Master." Bulma just gawks at him. "For now you will remain here until it is deemed that you may have your own room," and with that he was gone, leaving Bulma to her own.

"Zarbon, eh?"

* * *

Vegeta stares at the man in front of him, Dr. Briefs, as he explains the dynamics of the ship behind him. The ship is a large, circular object that stands as big as middle class house. It only has four, small, circular windows that are as big as his head. There is one door and it can fit more than one person through it at a time of any spectacular height.

"You will have a huge storage of food and drink with plenty of room for up to ten people. I will allow you two of my vessels as you are going after our little princess." Vegeta yawns as Teddy Briefs continues his speech.

"So, we can leave at any point?" Vegeta inquires, cutting the older male off. Teddy nods. "As for the two ships, we will only require one."

"No, you will need two," Goku says as he lands behind the pair. Vegeta turns to look at him.

"Why, pray tell, would we need two?" Goku smiles as a large group of males and females land behind him.

"Because, let me introduce you to the other eighteen people accompanying us." He turns to the vast group and starts calling names. These people step forward as their name is called. "Launch, Eaen, Sase, Tien, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Roshi, Piccolo, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar, Bian, Casity, Jade, Lizabeth, Ergina, and Arryl." Vegeta stood there in awe.

"Humans want to help us? Why?"

"We are not all humans," Sase said stepping forth, her long brown hair flying in the wind as she stares him down. "Humans, Sayians, and the rest of the universe could do without a death bringer like Frieza. We will fight to bring his own death."

"Okay, then this is on," Vegeta said as he turns to Teddy again. "Time to leave, old man." With that the groups separate and head off into space. Goku captains one ship while Vegeta does the other. They have maybe a month before they reach Planet Ice and they need to be ready. He turns to his group just as Goku is on the other ship.

"Time to train," they say in unison. "You stand now in a gravity chamber and we have about a month to train so let's get started."

* * *

Bulma's POV

So I have guessed that I have stayed in this awful place for about a few days time now and still Zarbon has not come for me. I guess they want me to weaken up so that they can brainwash me into servitude, but that is not what Vegeta lead me to believe. He said that they would kill me or him, not keep us in servitude unless he has a reason to keep me alive. I do not plan on weakening. I will be strong. I must. I look around me again, still unable to see where I am as they keep it dark now for light deprivation. There also seems to be no one, but me here as I have never heard any other voices or sounds. I know that the cage is barred and nothing like a cell, but more like a cage that one keeps pets in. Is that what I am? A pet for this Lord to play with? I close my eyes and concentrate on the darkness. This is my way of staying sane. It seems like hours as I meditate to keep my mind sharp and powers up even as I can not train when I hear the sound of footsteps. I keep my eyes closed as I will not give in to these monsters. I know that Zarbon will not guard me, that is just ridiculous to believe.

"Blue One," Zarbon says as he enters the space. "It is time. You will meet my Lord and Master." I get up, but never open my eyes. I know that once we leave this space we will enter a brighter place that will hurt my retinas so I refuse to open them. "You will need to open your eyes to see where you walk," he states. I shake my head.

"I need to do no such thing," I state.

"Fine, but if you trip make sure to tell Him that it was not my fault."I ignore him and continue walking, never faltering as we proceed toward our destination. When we have walked about half way there, in the light for the last ten minutes, I open my eyes.

* * *

Zarbon walks behind her, his golden eyes studying her form as she walks slowly. He knows that she will be in for a shock with Frieza. When people think of tyrants they think of big people, but they really are not all that big. Soon they come to the doors that will bring them into His sight. Zarbon steps before her and opens the large doors.

A/N Okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I was appreciative of all the hits and visitors I had on the days of the last chapter and hope to see more. Also, please check out my profile for the poll. It will be changed before the end of the month, so vote while you can. Once again thank you for all your visits.


	16. Chapter 16

Vegeta and Goku's crews grew closer to Planet Ice, but it didn't seem to dim his anger and hostility. In fact if one was to ask Vegeta became more aggravated. He snapped at everyone and worked longer and harder while forcing others to work longer.

"Move it losers!" Vegeta growls as he moves along his troops before heading back to the front and continued his own training. On the occasion, well , more like ever five hours he would take one troop and trained alone with them. They would train nonstop it seemed. They started at fifty times Earth gravity and about a week into the trip now they were on one hundred times, but Vegeta never gave up and neither did Goku, who was more lenient. By midnight Vegeta's crew was allowed to sleep while he himself worked into the night and slept every few days or so while Goku allowed his crew to go to sleep at nine while he worked out for one or two more hours. He slept every night and was never overly cruel to his crew, but his consisted of the weaker crew members who he knew could not handle Vegeta's strict regimen. Launch, Eaen, Sase, Tien, Yamcha, , Piccolo, Krillin, Bian, and Jade were on Vegeta's crew while Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar, , Casity, , Lizabeth, Ergina, Arryl, Roshi, and Chi Chi. "We only have weeks to prepare to save the woman!" Everyone ignored what they wanted to say to him. He didn't need to remind them of what they were fighting for, but they were fighting for more than the life of Bulma, they were fighting for their life and freedom. _'I will find you woman and I will save you, but to do that I need to be stronger. I need to be the Super Sayian, we need to complete the legend, but we will never do that if you die!'_ Vegeta still could not admit to himself that he needed her for more than what they were destined. He needed her for him.

* * *

On Frieza's Ship

"Well, well, well, so this is the Blue One, the monkey that will defeat me?" a feminine voice quipped as Bulma stepped into the large, glittery throne room. A large round window graced the wall behind the throne that was in the shadows so Bulma could not see who was talking to her. The voice made it sound female, but Bulma was not fooled. She knew it was male, something told her that she had seen this man before, but she knew she hadn't... Unless it was in a past life. "Why do you not bow to me like Zarbon?" At this she felt it's eyes leave her and move toward her "**guardian**." "Well, _Zarbon_," it said with a hitch of distaste in it's voice.

"I-I am so sorry my Lord," Zarbon stuttered out, "She will be better trained by the end of this month." He grabs Bulma's blue locks that are sticky from lack of wash, and shoves her head hard into the ground as he himself bows low.

"Good, I plan on it or you suffer an unhappy end and I will hand her over to the Ginyu Force for more training."

"Yes, Sire." When Bulma sat up blood trickled down her forehead and down her nose as she stood still. This was not going to be good. She had never been good at holding in her temper and it was not about to happen here.

"_Who_ do you think _you_ are?" she screams as she turns to Zarbon. "You will _never_ shove my head down into the ground again or _you_ will feel my fucking wrath!"

Frieza looks down at the woman before him. He had never see such spite in his life. Here was a creature no bigger then himself and she was threatening Zarbon, someone several feet taller than her and more powerful than her. It made him laugh as Zarbon's face turned even bluer as she screamed at him. He seemed just as shocked at her attitude.

"Why you you insulate woman!" he growled as he reached out for her. In the blink of an eye she was gone, but not far as the door was locked. She stood behind him in fact, Frieza that is.

"So you are the Tyrant out to kill me huh?" she said looking him dead in the eyes, her blue eyes like chips of ice. He had to admit that she had balls.

"And you are the bitch who will destroy me?" Bulma nodded.

"Not now, but _you_ will never see it coming." Frieza's smirk died as she stepped back from him, her eyes never wavering and fear never showing in them. "If _I_ told you _where_ and _what_ we plan to do to you then what kind of _death_ would that be?" She then turned to Zarbon. "As for all your little _shits_ they will die a _quick_ death because it is no fun to watch something _like_ them die." Without warning she disappers again and is by the shocked Zarbon.

"Well?" Frieza screams. "Knock her the fuck out and remove her from my sight!" Zarbon manages to do it, but barely as Bulma still has some spunk and avoids his attempts. Finally she is out and Zarbon is breathing hard as he has her over his right shoulder. "You need to get her under control!"

"My Master, the brainwashing without food and light failed to work. What would you have me do?" Frieza growls low as he steps forward, his forms small and pink. He is disgusting looking with his white armor on his body while the rest of him looks like a shaved rat, especially with his pink tail swishing angerly behind him.

"What the fuck do I have you for if you can not take care of business without me telling you how to use your pea sized brain?" he screams. "You are no use to me and I can see that now." Zarbon shakes his head.

"No, my Lord! I will take her to the lightening room for further training!" With that he was gone with Bulma leaving Frieza shaking his head.

"Fucking hell, help is so hard to find these days," shakes his head at that too. "Scratch that, smart help is hard to find."

* * *

Vegeta woke up as the ship rocked around. They were there! They couldn't be on Ice already! They had only been in space for two and a half weeks. He ran to the control room and looked out the porthole.

"Damn!" he cursed. "We are early, but it doesn't look like anyone is here." Indeed it looked like no one was there, especially when they made it into the atmosphere without anyone calling them out. He headed to where everyone was bunking. "Get up!" he growled. "Come with me to the control room!" He heads back without checking to make sure his crew was following him. He pushes a few buttons and Goku's ship appears on screen. "GOKU!" he yells. Seconds later a sleepy eyed Goku appears. "We have a problem," Vegeta starts without waiting for Goku to greet him. "We will be on Planet Frost in mere minutes."

"But that makes us like two weeks early!" Goku protests.

"I gathered that!" Vegeta growls. "Lucky for us no one is there so we will have the power of surprise when he does show up."

"Vegeta, could have already killed her," Yamcha says from behind him. Vegeta doesn't even look at him as he responds.

"No, he won't. The woman is far to valuable. Me, he might unless he needs me for something, but for the woman. He will use her for all that he can or keep her like he does with all his endangered pets." Yamcha looks aghast. "Yes, human, he does have his own little zoo on Planet Ice. This is how I know he will come home. He likes to come here and rest as he looks at his _animals_." He now turns to his group. "We will need to train long and hard until he gets here. You all must know that most, if not, all of you may die. Yes, we can wish you back with the Dragonballs, but you know that if we die no one can. We must kill Frieza quickly." Everyone nodded. "Now, we will be landing on Ice in ten minutes. Get what you can and be prepared to find a quick hiding spot as we will have to capsize the ships at any given time before Frieza comes. I have prepared you all with all that I know, as has Goku for his team. You need to make sure to hid your energy at all times."

* * *

A/N I know that this is short and the chapters have been short, but coming fast as my mind is open and I would like to complete this soon as well so that I may start my next story. I have several pages of it done and would love for everyone to start reading, but you will have to wait until this is done. Now, I hate to ask for things, but I hope to have at least 30 reviews before ending this story. Plz help me with my request. Thanks to Musette Fujiwara, Angels-heart1, omnipotent Porunga, palelight and all the others that read the story. I would also love to thank all the readers of my other fanfics. I appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I am going to start off by saying thank you to preciousjade76 who is new to the story reviews. I appreciate your review and will be bringing Vegeta in soon. I promise. I also would like to thank my regulars who always love my story. I must say that even if you just like the story you should leave a review. You may like the story, but like something in particular about it like the way it begins, but you were expecting something different. I was going to do something different, but my new story is so different from my usual. I shall give you a preview in the last chapter of this one. I think depending on the reviews. As I said I want 30 reviews for the end of this story, but I want five more for a preview of the next fic.

* * *

Bulma groaned as she woke up. Damn another day of hell, well for her anyway.

"Wakey wakey, little one," Zarbon said as he hovered over her, his golden eyes kind of dull. He seemed to hate doing this to her, but she was unsure of him and his personality. He seemed dedicated to Frieza, but at the same time caged.

"What are you to him?" she questioned again for the hundredth time. "Tell me." He looks at her for like two seconds before moving on. "You can tell me." He paid her no heed as he headed for the controls yet again for the tenth time in just as many days. Bulma's hair had fried on the ends from the constant electric shock. Bulma had withstood it. She was never planning on giving in to him. Not to Frieza, but after like the first five or so times she had begun to watch Zarbon and she could tell that his heart was not in this and Frieza was not his friend. "Zarbon," she said as he threw the switch, a slight pause in his movements. His hair was oily and all over the place as he had not washed in the days that she had been confined to this room. It seemed to her that he did not trust the people, or shall she call them idiots in this place to control her. Maybe he wasn't sure one of them would not let her go, but she was sure it had to do with her care, about them going a little crazy on the controls.

"You might want to give it up," he said when five minutes had passed. She had timed the minutes that he allowed to pass as he shocked her. "I can not- No, I will not betray him." Yes, she had noticed that pause and the change. He was not here by choice.

"Z-" she was cut off as he turned the switch again, but this time he talked to her for the ten minutes that he moved up to before going back to five. He did this every day. He did not want to kill her, no, that was not her fate... yet.

"You and I are alike. We will share the same damned fate in the end. The Lord will never let you die." With that he turns from her, his back rigid.

* * *

Vegeta glared at his group as the ten days had passed and he felt that they were no where near where he needed them to be.

"We don't have enough time for this," he growls as the whole group lay passed out in the ice and snow of the hateful planet. "They will be back soon. It will be far worse when his father comes home with his, as well as his older bother." Little did they know that the father and brother were together and they themselves were discussing Frieza.

* * *

"Father, this can not go on!" Cooler exclaimed as he walked before his father. They had been traveling together forever, as they thought that same way and had conquered all the planets together. King Kold had been the one to sign on with King Vegeta to partner together, but Frieza had gotten paranoid like a crack head and had killed most of the race. They had stopped him before he had done away with the whole planet. "He will kill more and ruin our progress. We need to rein him in!"

"I know this, son," the older Ice-jin replies as he holds his head in his hands. "Your younger brother gives me headaches, but he will trouble us no longer. You will be king of our planet and Frieza will be gone. It is fortold." Cooler shook his head.

"No, father, it is fortold that he will be taken down, but it is never told what our fate is. We could die with him!" King Kold looks to his oldest.

"Why would we die? We have done nothing wrong when you look to his errors!" Cooler shook his head. It would only be in time that they would die. Maybe he would see Freiza's death before his own.

* * *

Bulma groaned again. Dammmn! Out like a light after twenty four hours of electro shock on and off again. This would never kill her, she was sure, but it was damned annoying. Turning her head she came face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Well, my pet, it seems that you do not break under this kind of tourture, but I will find a way to make you my own once we get to my planet," Frieza said with an evil smirk. "As for your Guard, he has found himself lacking in my graces today. You will see him shortly after his lesson." With that said the tyrant turned from her and exited that room, but not before turning off the light.

"But... he has granted me my pleasure from you," a male voice said as she felt a heavy hand touch her face. "I will not be permitted to take what you have never given, but I will be allowed to enjoy your vision for my own." Bulma surpressed her bile as the hand was joined by another and the first one began a decent down her face and trailed down her neck. "Oh, I will enjoy this even if I will never get you..." She could feel his smile. "Today."

* * *

Vegeta awoke as a feeling of dread entered his head and heart. She was in trouble, but she was close. Another day and she would be here! He felt unprepared to help his mate. Her suffering was not terrible, he was sure. She was alive and un... No! She was experiencing fear that told him she was being treated less then a lady! He looked to the skies just in time to see a great flash of light as something exploded several hours from the planet's cold surface.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I will be waiting for more reviews and favoriting of my person. I hope you are not mad at where I left you. I wonder what has happened?


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to express my thanks to all the reviewers. We are just a few reviews away from getting the preview to my new story. I will tell you the name when it is released. I hope you will like it as it is kinda different. Once again, thanks to all my faithful readers and those who review. You let me know if you enjoy what I love to write.

* * *

"What the hell?" Goku questioned as he saw that bright flash of light. "What the fuck could that have been." Vegeta, who at this time was no long listening to the idle confusion around him. He was searching the area for energy to tell him what he needed to know. "Vegeta?" Goku whispered as he turned to his fellow Sayian. "What was that? I feel life ending." Vegeta now looked to the younger Sayian.

"That, kid, is exactly what that was."

_Crowded streets are cleared away_  
_ One by One_  
_ Hollow heroes separate_  
_ As they run_

"That," he says as he looks to the skies, the light of the blast reflecting off his grim countenance. "was the beginning of our fight." Goku looks at him in perplexity. "That was King Kold, Frieza's father, and his brother Cooler."

"He killed his own blood?" someone cried. Vegeta smirks darkly.

"I told you that he was the lowest of the low with no regard for life." Powering up he turns to the crew around him. "_He is the **bastard** who wants to take your home planet and crush it in his slimy fist. He is the **monster** who will **rape** your families! He is the scum on the bottom of Kami's shoe that will rip you to pieces and take a bath in your blood if we don't beat him!_ Are you all still prepared to fight this fight?"

"Y-yes!" the fighters cried even as he can feel their fear. He knows that they fear for themselves, but more for their defenseless families. "We will win!"

"Well, be ready," Vegeta said as he turns from them to look at the fading light. "He is coming now!" A ship emerges from the wreckage of Kold's and heads quickly for the group. "We fight for freedom!" _'And for you woman.'_

* * *

Bulma squirms in the darkness as the male moves his hands over her body, never touching her intimately as he seems afraid of the consequences.

_You're so cold_  
_ Keep your hand in mine_  
_ Wise men wonder while strong men die_

Just then the light comes on and Bulma is face to face with a large purple male, his two large horn black and his eyes red like blood.

"You will learn to like me," he says at her look of disgust. "As we wi-" he is stopped as a voice announces that he is wanted on deck. "Oh, we will have plenty of time to discuss our life together." He tries to bestow a kiss on her but she growls out a warning.

"I would not do that if you want to keep that ugly bum of yours, but then again it might be an improvement." Ginyu looks at her, anger simmering in his blood eyes before he slaps her. Her neck makes a rather loud pop as her face slams to the right, her eyes wide.

"For every hurt you give me I will give you one ten fold." With that he is gone. Bulma shudders as she imagines that she will be here forever. Looking around the room, as she is usually unconscious, she spies where the door is and looks down at her bondings. This might be easier than she thought. They usually were constantly watching her. She moves her right hand around in the leather bonds until her palm is facing up. With a simple blast the bond was gone. They were too stupid. There must be a reason for this lax in the guard.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_  
_ Show me how defenseless you really are_  
_ satisfied and empty inside_  
_ Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

* * *

Frieza glares as the large male enters the room.

"Seems that we have a small problem that you and your men need to take care off." Ginyu looks at the screen that shows twenty people standing outside the castle. "Seems that Vegeta has taken charge and decided to fight against me. I wonder though, were is his father and their aid that they spoke to me so long ago about?" He turns to his greatest warrior. "We will be landing in exactly five minutes. Be at the door ready for fighting." Just as he said that the radar screamed out in alarm. "What?" Frieza cried out as he turned to one of the many operators he had in his crew. "What the fuck is that screaming about?" The man shook as he stared at his boss, his eyes round like saucers. "TELL ME!" the tyrant screams, his eyes glowing in warning. The man stood there in fear so Frieza killed him, his body dust so quickly that not a blood was shed.

He turned toward another one of the operators ready to kill another when Ginyu said, "Seems we have some more company." He points to a screen where a large amount of dots headed for the Ice planet.

"WHat the fuck?" Frieza growls as he turns from the screen and heads for his throne room, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Meet them at the gate with your men and if you fail to kill them then you will die at my hands." He was gone.

_If you find your family, don't you cry_  
_ In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

Ginyu turned from the way that Frieza had gone, his eyes dead as he thought of the woman in the other room and the fact that he wouldn't get to play with her. It made him so angry to think that he would never fuck that awesome little body all because of some idiots. Walking toward the bay door he called his men on his scouter.

"Listen to me you fucks!" Not waiting for a response he barked on, "If you are not at the bay door by the time I get there then I will kill you and take a fucking bath with your blood!"

* * *

"Well, well, it looks like we have some allies," Vegeta said as they watched some ships surround Frieza's large battleship. There was about ten or so of them, most large, some small, but they could use all the help that they could get. Vegeta headed for his ship with their warriors following him. He walked up to the communication panel as they gathered round him. "Seems this battle may be more interesting then I thought it would be and a little less one sided." The man on the other side smirked, his features similar to their group leader.

"Yes, I agree," the man said. "I see you have found some good warriors, although I was hoping for more, but we found lots of people who wish to be rid of Frieza. Of course it would be nice to be rid of his father and brother too, even if they have never once threatened us." Vegeta laughed.

"Your wish has already been granted by the bastard himself. Frieza killed his whole family just minutes before you arrived." The other male looked shocked.

"I never thought that I would ever be grateful to that thing, but I am. Now we must repay his evil with some good." Vegeta nodded. Yes, they would repay him with good... for them. "Well, our warriors have long trained for this and are ready when it is time. We shall arrive in three minutes. Be prepared my son." With that the link was cut as all eyes turned to him, but no one said anything as Vegeta turned to them.

"Let's go," he said as the ground shook with the arrival of Frieza's ship. Heading out Vegeta took front with Goku at his side. They stood their ground as the ship landed just yards from them. The ship blew up dust and debris as they watched it set down. Seconds after it had landed they heard the bay doors open, but they were unable to see what was happening through the dust.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive_  
_ Lay your hand on me one last time_

Soon the dust cleared and they could see the five males clearly as they stepped off the ship.

"We are the Ginyu Force!" they yelled in unison as they did some really embarrassing moves.

"I am Guldo," says the smallest member of the team. He is puke green with four eyes and is about four feet, if that. He is squat with his fat moving around him as he somersaults in front before striking a pose, his hands placed in front of him like the Thinker and his legs apart. Behind him the orange haired on steps forward, his body twisting like some insane person who is on drugs or something.

"I am Recoome!" he booms as he too makes a pose behind Guldo, body turned slightly to the side with his butt facing them while his right arm points to the right, while his other arm is pulled back like he is going to strike.

"I am-" the orange colored one begins before Vegeta steps forward and shoot him square between the eyes, making him fall back. "Hey!" he yells as he recovers.

"Enough with the queer dancing! You are creeping me out!" Vegeta shakes his head in dismay. "I did not know that Frieza had employed such weirdos!" The whole group behind him broke out in laughter that they had been holding in.

"How dare you!" Ginyu ranted as he stepped in front of his crew members, but before he could say more Vegeta blasted Guldo, as he sensed that he was the weakest. Guldo, unprepared, was killed instantly.

"Now, hold up!" the orange freak whined. "That was uncalled for!" Vegeta looked over at him, his eyes gleaming with death.

"You_ think_ that was uncalled for? You are stupid!" Vegeta laughed as the earth below them shook with the arrival of the rest of their warriors. "_You_ want to kill us!"

"Oh," the male said as he grimaced. Ginyu rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "We are here to fight not have a bitch fest!"

_Show me how it ends it's alright_  
_ Show me how defenseless you really are_  
_ satisfied and empty inside_  
_ Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

Everyone looked at the large, purple man talking about being bitchy. He was a _purple_ man! Seconds passed by without a word from either side before a large group of males appeared along with King Vegeta, who comes to stand by his son.

"So, what are we doing?" he growls. "I thought that this was a battle!" Vegeta smirked.

"We were getting to it, father." Just then Recoome flew out at the them. He missed them and landed in the middle of the warriors who moved to allow him purchase on the cold, snow covered ground. When he stood there was dirt and water on his person, some of it on his stupid looking face. He powered up again and proceeded to attack random people. The crew fought back, making the male work harder to keep up. "Guess it starts now!" Vegeta said as he headed into the fray.

"Get to it!" Ginyu yelled at the remaining Ginyu Force. With a nod they joined the group while he stood back to watch, his thoughts of when the battle would end.

* * *

Bulma crept around the corner, her wide blue eyes looking around for any signs of someone that would stop her. Seeing no one she ran for the next corner about ten feet from her, but was stopped half way there as someone grabbed her from behind. She bit into the fingers that had curled around her mouth. A weak scream emitted from behind her as she ran. Looking behind her she saw a squat male with yellow coloring glaring at her.

"Come back here!" he yelled as he ran at her.

"Fuck that!" she yelled as she powered up and flew for the door where the man who wanted her had headed out. There was no way she was going to be his 'pet'!

_If you find your family, don't you cry_  
_ In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

_ You're so cold, but you feel alive_  
_ Lay your hand on me one last time_

Flying as fast as she can she comes upon the fighting just as the last Ginyu member, Ginyu himself is killed. Many of the warriors from her side are dead, but they have defeated Ginyu and will be wished back with the dragon balls.

"Bulma!" three voices yell. She looks up just as someone knocks her in the head, her body becoming limp and falling to the cold metal of the plank below her. She is just a hands distance from the planet's earth and the dead body of Guldo, who blood has managed to soak the ground and the plank's edge.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yells as he runs to stand before a small white creature. He glares as a warning shot is fired into his shoulder. "Motherfucker!" he hisses.

"Frieza," King Vegeta growls as the tyrant looks up from his prey.

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

* * *

Okay, so this was long and the next one will be the last chapter. If you all still want that preview then we need but a few more reviews before I post the last chapter. It may be tomorrow or a week from now so hurry up, time is running out! :) The song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin and I do not own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. I do own some of my own in this fanfic.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, I am going to start this last chapter out with a warning. This chapter is dark for me and if it offends you please do not complain. The song is Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. Thanks to all who read my stories and those who reviewed.

* * *

"Well, King Vegeta," Frieza says as the cold winds of the planet whirl around him, his body unfeeling of the elements. "Seems you think that you can defeat me." The king chuckles darkly.

"No, _Lord_ Frieza," he says, sarcasm in his tone along with a hint of disgust. "No, I do not think that I can defeat you."

"Good," the tyrant replies as he holds tightly onto Bulma's small form, her body swinging with every step he takes. "I never would have thought I would see some intelligence in such a _lowly_ ra-" The king holds up his right hand as Vegeta watches a blast leave it and hit the tyrants left hand where Bulma's form is held. He manages to shock the evil male into dropping Bulma onto the cold ground, but no one dares to move closer, even Vegeta knows to wait, even as much as he wanted to rush to her side. Frieza looked sharply at the Sayian King.

"You _misunderstand_ me," the king said as Frieza glared at him. "I do not think that _I_ can defeat you, but I know that _we_ can massacre you!" Frieza let out a loud guff before breaking out into a loud laugh. The crew around them moved closer now, their confidence great in that they believed that they could aid in the death of this great evil.

"Oh," the white creature said as his smile faded. "You all are serious. That is such a pity that you would all die for such a trivial thing as a female and your freedom."

"Freedom is not trivial," someone said as they stepped forward. "You don't know how we feel and what life without freedom is like." Frieza looked over at the fighter. It was a male about six feet tall with green tinted skin with white hair. He was quite muscular, but to Frieza that was the only positive thing about him. He could never deal with outspokenness.

"Oh, you don't enjoy the freedom that I give you?" he inquired before he attempted to shoot the male. The guy managed to dodge causing the male to growl. "What the hell?" he grumbled under his breath. No one had ever dodged his beams before. Now that was something he would have to rectify. He was only in his first stage and not very powerful, but he had never had any reason to change before. "Well, it seems that I might need to up my game." Everyone stepped back as he began to power up, white energy whipping around him and Bulma's limp form. Vegeta watched in awe and horror as the monster before them grew even more grotesque. At his former form he is only 500,000, a great power, but as he is transforming anyone could only guess how much it would grow. They watched as his body spasmed and stretched to accommodate his much larger form. He now stood before them at a startling height of seven feet at least with his horns giving him at least another half a foot or greater. He still had a lot of the sickening pink on his form, but his body was a lot more buff with super broad shoulders that were greater than any line backer. His waist was slender and he only wore what could have passed for underwear covering the nasty part of his anatomy. His thighs were wider than his waist and then slender again as his three toed feet were as bigger than his hands, making him look rather funny if this was not such a dire situation. "Well, would anyone like to battle me. I can tell you now that I am several times more powerful than all of you! My power at this stage is a staggering 1,000,000!" Some of the fighters who were knew to this shuddered in fear, but never the less held their ground. "Oh, so you do not fear this, well, let us put it to the test." With that he took off into the group, but not before grabbing Bulma's still limp form and throwing it into the ship before the doors shut and locked. Vegeta growled. This was not good. They would have to defeat him before they would be allowed to save the woman's life. Maybe she would have enough time to wake up and escape to them before then so that they would have her power to fight along side theirs. He needed her to complete the power of the legend. Suddenly Frieza came at him, his pick fists flying causing Vegeta to fly back as he avoided the monster before him. Frieza was every where and then no where as he disappeared on a regular basis. He managed to kill a few more warriors, but not enough to stop the resistance. Frieza flew at the king with a look of absolute emotionless, but you could still see that this battle was working him. Never before had he had so much against him as he did today. Most people stayed out of his way, but not today.

Finally Frieza stopped, the circle around him still pretty thick with fighters."Ah, I see that you not leave this be, so I guess it is once again time to up my game." He powers up again, but before he can completely transform another one of the fights gets a little cocky and manages to catch the tyrant from behind with a blast of great magnitude. Another one joins in with him and takes a hit at the shocked male. They manage to tear off some of his tail, purple blood splashing over the two males. Frieza screams in rage and pain as he turns to the warriors. "W-What the fuck possessed you morons to touch, let alone fuck with my tail!" The two men shuddered at the death now in the tyrant's eyes as they glowed a blood red. "Nothing to say now?" With a flick of his wrist two small balls of red left his fingers and implanted themselves into the chests of the male warriors. "YOU should really think before you fuck with someone's pride!" he yells as the men go flying into the air, their face betraying their fear and disbelief. "Have fun in Hell!" he yelled as his fist closed and the bodies above him blew up like balloons before exploding in a burst of blood and entrails. There were moans of disgust as the screams of the two warriors echoed around all.

"Y-You monster!" King Vegeta yelled in anger. "You fucking animal!" Frieza turned to him, his eyes smiling in evil.

"Yes, I am evil, but I should warn you, King, that my patience grows thin with this rebellion of yours or shall I say-" he cuts off as he looks at the prince. "Your son's rebellion." King Vegeta growls.

"It is no one's in particular, it is just a long time coming," he says. "You have been hated for a long time and finally some one wants to kill you." Frieza just stared at him, his expression neutral while his eyes still shone with evil intent.

"I am done talking and if you thought what I did a minute ago was _bad_ then just think of all the more I could do. I could have just killed you all just like I did those two pains, but I want to have _fun_. It has been such a long time since I have gotten to _play_ with my father dictating what I couldn't do and what _I_ wanted to do." He turned to another group of warriors. "You should have stayed away in your nice little ignorance and maybe, just maybe you would have lived a little longer, but now you all will die." He started powering up again, this time no one intervened. Vegeta turned to his father.

"Get them away from here, I feel that we are about to skip peliminaries and head onto the finals!" His father looked at him, just about to say 'no' when the air around them flew up and the power coming from Frieza's new, even more gruesome looking form rose to the tune of 2,500,000!

"Okay, son, I will do as you ask, but I doubt all will leave." Vegeta shook his head as Frieza's form finished transforming, but he continued powering up. He was now shorter then his previous form, but his forehead jutted up in a angle with the purple following suit. His shoulder were now broader and his chest plate further out and his shoulder blades so far out Vegeta was questioning why he didn't just fall back. Frieza's tail did not regenerate with the transformation like he assumed it would, but that was good. It would be one less thing to avoid in battle with the lizard. "Make them," was all he said as he turned from his father. King Vegeta called out to the warriors.

"Leave, it is as my son wishes and we shall get out of here!" It was just as the king had thought and most, if not all of the warriors refused to leave. "If we do not do as he says then he will be violently angry so move it!" This got their attention and they turned to leave. All but Goku who moved to Vegeta's side.

_Yeah here we go for the hundred time _

_Hand grenade pins in every line _

_Throw 'em up and let something shine _

_Going out of my fucking mind_

"What are you doing kid?" he inquires without looking at him. "I told all of you to leave this to me." Goku shook his head.

"No, Bulma was my first friend and I will never leave her, even if you were to protect her. I will help to the end." Vegeta shook his head, but still allowed him to stay as Frieza finished his transformation. This form was even smaller than his original. It was completely white with just purple spheres on his head, his shoulders and misc shapes on his legs, stomach, and his wrists. He was so feminine that both males almost laughed, but the power he was emitting was quite strong. He clocked in at a power rating of 8,400,000! Vegeta smirked as he readied himself for this battle. Goku got down into a fighting stance as well. This was it, wasn't it? Just then something no one had seen happened. Bulma burst from the ship, her aura a golden green. Yes, just like the legend, but with one difference. The green was not foretold. She landed in the stomach of Frieza, her head cracking the purple gem on his stomach.

"You bastard!" she screamed. As she had laid there her memory as a baby had surfaced. Frieza had been a threat as a child. She had remembered her parents handing her over to the king and queen just hours before their death at the hands of Frieza. Her adoptive mother had held her close as her real parents had died saving her. They had told her of King Kold and how he had stopped the evil tyrant too late to save her parents. Oh, how they had suffered just moments before he had been tamed! She didn't know them, but how she could feel all that they had felt. Sad that they had to give her away and pain, unbearable as he ripped them apart. Sure, she had only been a baby, but she had felt them as all kid felt their parents death and the parents felt their brats' death. It was a way of being bonded from birth, only you did not die from this bond, it only made you vengeful and that was what this was about. She would kill this bastard for his wrongs!

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_  
_ Find a new place to hang this noose_

Blood gushed around her as her aura scratched through him. Frieza let out a scream of pain and frustration as he looked down at her through the blood and pain.

"You stupid little fuck!" he yelled as he managed to put his hands together and slam them down on her head, a crack resounding through the area. "You will die now, little one!" With that promise he grabbed her neck with his right hand and shot a beam through her stomach with his left one. "You will die slowly," he whispered. "You will watch me kill another one of you loved ones." Bulma's blue green eyes stared harshly at him as she smirked.

"That may be right-t," she spat out as blood slammed into his face from her mouth. "Y-you also may be w-wrong." In the background Vegeta screamed as he watched Bulma's blood seep from her large wound. Some of her entrails slide from her body, but she paid no heed. "You see, there is a method to my madness." She laughed now, Vegeta stopped screaming as his eyes flashed green. "I am a legend whether I live or die, but for me I will be here forever with him." She looked over at Vegeta. "He will survive me and he will bring me back as it was foretold."

_String me up from atop these roofs_  
_ Knot it tight so i won't get loose_

"I should also remind you," she warned, her voice low as her golden aura dimmed just a little. "I will _never_ watch another _loved one die by your hand_, instead I shall _watch you die by my loved one's hand_." Just then she powered up again, her golden aura more powerful than before as it burned the tyrant's hand causing him to drop her as flesh melted off of him. She didn't even scream as she landed hard on the cold ground. In fact to her it felt good against her wounds. Vegeta ran to her side even as Frieza reached out for her too.

"N-Noooo!" the tyrant yelled as Vegeta's own aura burned bright, hers now a small torch in comparison to his. Frieza's scream echoed in the universe. King Vegeta smirked as he heard the cry as did the rest of the warriors. It seemed that someone had inflicted some pain to the Tyrant of Death.

_Truth is you can stop and stare_  
_ Run myself out and no one cares_

"Hey," she said, her voice a scratch of a whisper. "Don't forget to wish me back soon." Vegeta smirked at her.

"You killed yourself for me, didn't you?" She nodded. "And I will avenge you and our families as well as our race!" Bulma smiled.

"Just make sure he suffers. I want to watch him die." Vegeta nodded as he kissed her softly on the lips, not a kiss of passion, but of love he could never say to her. She knew this and smiled. "I love you, Vegeta, Prince of the Mighty Race of Sayians." Vegeta lay her down and turned to Frieza, his mighty aura growing larger and brighter. Goku stood there, waiting for a chance to join, but he had a feeling he would never get to, but he would still like to watch. Vegeta turned to the kid.

"You will get your turn some day." With that he flew at the alien, his fist pumping as they assaulted the Ice-jin.

_Dug the trench out laid down there_  
_ With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

Vegeta's fists landing where he wanted them to, the Ice-jin too slow to avoid his brutal beating. Vegeta aimed for the most vital parts, not hitting any part that would not kill the thing in front of him. His fist landed multiple times on he face, his nose in specific and then his groin and then his chest, right where Bulma had injured him. Frieza just stared at him, his eyes grimacing, but him unable to fight back. Why? Why couldn't he fight back, what was stopping him? With a groan he tried to move, but the spot where the woman had hit him seemed to paralyze him. Then every time Vegeta struck him in that spot he felt his whole body stop, the blood pausing at the shock as well as his heart jumping like someone shocking him with electricity. Frieza went back over what the female had said to him as she had smirked arrogantly.

**_"You see, there is a method to my madness."_**

**_"I shall watch you die by my loved one's hand."_**

_Yeah, someone pour it in_  
_ Make it a dirt dance floor again_

She had played him. She had immobilized him for her mate to crush him. She had known she would die, but she had cared little as she knew this would set off Vegeta and he would finish him off. She had her revenge. Bulma watched the fight with a secret smile knowing that Frieza had figure out her plan by the look on his face. His eyes turned to her and her smirk grew as her blood turned the snow below her a velvet red. Goku had moved close to her, but knew he could do nothing for her, so he watched the battle.

_ Say your prayers and stomp it out_  
_ When they bring that chorus in_

Vegeta shoved Frieza, his small form falling slowly, his red eyes still quite bright with the intelligence to know his death was coming, but knowing it was truly his fault. He had killed the two people who would have saved him. Maybe. Vegeta looked down at him and Frieza could have sworn he saw the woman standing next to him, her large, white angel wings covering her mate as she smiled at him with such adoration. He tried to turn and look at her body laying several feet away from him, but could not.

"She has died, Frieza," Vegeta said, his voice sad, but with an edge. "Bulma will live again though, unlike you. I will make sure of it for the peace of the universe and for us and our lives." He smirked evilly as the angel next to him looked down at him, her eyes a cold shade of blue, like ice chips cracking as she powered up, her power transforming to him as her body entered his. "We will kill you," the mixed voice said as the legend looked down at them. "As a body and soul of One!" Vegeta, with Bulma's soul, knelt down to him, their eyes glowering. "We shall make you feel all the pain that you gave to others, first by emasculating you." They reached between his legs and grabbing his crotch ripped it clean out with a sickening squelch, the blood squirting them in the chest. "Secondly, we shall remove your legs like you have done to so many so that they couldn't run from you, but we will remove your feet first." Frieza screamed as first his right foot was pulled off, a splurt of blood warming his body as it flew up and then back down to him. He felt where his foot had once been a coldness as the blood made the ground below him stain a purple of justice for those in the after life now whole. "Frieza, you will never hurt another _living_ soul."_  
_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_ Just to throw it away_

"You are probably wondering how you could be so paralyzed, but still feel pain. Well, you see, my father was a scientist on Earth and he taught me so much. I don't think he thought I would use it like this, but alls fair in love and war. That is a saying on Earth. I wonder if they are as merciless as Sayians?" Vegeta reached over and pulled off Frieza's left foot, the pop so loud that Goku flinched. He didn't know if he could watch his friends be so cruel, but then that thought was gone when Vegeta said, "I know what you did to Bardock, the man who warned the race that you were coming to kill us. That was why he sent his son Kakarot to Earth really. He didn't want you to kill his kids. Radditz was already gone, so his infant was all that was left." Vegeta turned to Goku. "You are that infant." He turned back to Frieza. The tyrant glowered at him through the pain, his power dropping with every pint of blood he lost. "You would love to relive every thing you did right. Goku," Vegeta said, but Goku could tell it was Bulma now. "He killed your parents before your father could send his wife to Earth with you. He raped your mom so hard that her body split from it and she bled out. He made your father watch this. They were bonded so he felt all of it and died from it." Goku growled, his body energized with hate.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_ Just to throw it away_

_ I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_ Just to throw it away_

_ Just to throw it away_  
_ Just to throw it away_

Golden light enveloped the young Sayian as he stepped over to the downed tyrant. "He was evil in its most potent form. Cared little for kids or women!"

"You sick mother fucker!" Goku screamed as he blasted the creature in the chest. An agonized scream rang out as Frieza died a little more. Vegeta stood up and looked over at the other Sayian. They nodded as they powered up. That last blast had freed Frieza so that he could move and he tried to power up and move at the same time, but the power never came and he only managed to move a few centimeters before collapsing.

_I bleed it out_

Even as he lay there bleeding out he still gloated.

"I would do it again! All of it!" he coughed, his blood coating his chest, but not making a spot in his blood already gushing out. They soon were powered to their fullest and blasted him, his mouth gushing with so much blood that his scream sounded like a really loud gurgle and then he was gone, nothing left of him. Bulma left her mate at that point. Vegeta and Goku stood there where the scorch mark was left.

"Let us get back to Earth to get those dragonballs."

_Go stop the show_  
_ Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_ Shotgun opera lock and load_  
_ Cock it back and then watch it go_

_ Mama help me I've been cursed_  
_ Death is rolling in every verse_

_ Candy paint on his brand new hearse_  
_ Can't contain him he knows he works_

_ Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_  
_ Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_ Half the words don't mean a thing_  
_ And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_ So why try ignoring him_  
_ Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_ Say your prayers and stomp it out_  
_ When they bring that chorus in_

* * *

One Year Later...

Bulma smiled as Vegeta walked over to her, her large belly keeping her from going to him. She was just about to burst and even as emotionally unavailable he could be he was very attentive to the babies growing inside of her. One was to be a boy and the other a little girl, but very strong. They were on Vegeta-sei as he was now King, his father having died just months before. His mother was still alive, but since his parents were bonded it was only a matter of time. They were ready, but she was holding off so that she could see her grand babies, Trunks and Bra who would also be legends in their own right. One would be born at eleven fifty-nine and the other at twelve midnight separating them by one minute. Just five minutes after that his mother would die with a sad smile on her face.


End file.
